


Conversaciones

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónDonghae y Hyukjae comparten conversaciones en una serie de encuentro al azar.





	1. Una primera impresión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478213) by donghaeyah. 



A Donghae le gusta observar.

Le gusta sentarse en una banca en el parque, con un cuaderno y un lápiz en las manos, y escribir sobre las cosas que mira.

Un par de manos. A los niños que juegan persiguiéndose en el parque y con el barro pegado en sus zapatos. Un hombre a finales de los veinte años y a principio de sus treinta años correr, las gotas de sudor en su línea del cabello. Un par de chicas adolescentes sentadas en la banca, riéndose sobre algo en su teléfono.

A veces no era sobre las personas.

Escribe sobre el color del cielo. El florecimiento de las flores en un colorido día de mayo. En verano, del sol con su calor abrazador. Rojo, anaranjado y amarillo de las hojas caídas de los árboles. Un nido de pájaros encima de la rama de un árbol. Una manta en la nieve, que cubre lo que una vez fue hierva en el terreno. El olor de la lluvia que cae al alcance de sus manos.

A veces no se trata del lugar o del clima.

Sentado en una cafetería con su pequeña portátil y escribiendo sobre el vapor y el rico sabor del café recién hecho que tiene. O el aromático aroma del té Earl Grey llevado por el patrón que acaba de pasar por su mesa. El sabor abundante del limón que está masticando y su blanda y textura cremosa. Las perlas de agua que se aferra al plástico de la taza de la bebida fría olvidada por alguien. Las charlas de las personas y los sonidos de los utensilios contra las platos, la mezcla del sonido de las cadenas de ser desplumados en la acústica pista juega en el fondo.

Donghae realmente no es un hablador.

Prefiere estar con él mismo, perdido en sus pensamientos, ya sea para observar el mundo a su alrededor, o tener una visión para crear un mundo de su propio paisaje de su mente.

Eso no quiere decir que no piensa en los amigos, por supuesto que lo hace. Mucho, de hecho.

Pero hay día que no, cuando el prefiere estar solo.

Incluso en medio de varios extraños o en un lugar totalmente lleno. Donghae disfruta la soledad. Un momento para relajarse y recargarse, un escape alucinante del estrés de la vida, la universidad o del trabajo de medio tiempo.

Un momento para pensar por el mismo, sin ningún tipo de presión o plazos.

Un tiempo para reflexionar.

Es casi la rutina. Todos los domingo encontrará un lugar al azar en el parque o en la cafetería en donde se quedaría por cuatro horas hasta que su cuerpo demanden por la comodidad de su pequeño y acogedor estudio de su apartamento. A veces es físicamente agotador sentarte en un solo lugar por demasiado tiempo pero la paz que le proporcionar a su mente, hace que todo valga la pena.

Es su día favorito de la semana.

Un buen día en algún momento a finales de abril, sin embargo, algo bastante inusual paso.

Estaba como siempre escribiendo, viviendo e imaginando un mundo diferentes con caballeros y brujas pintado en su mente y definido a través de palabras escritas en una hoja de una aplicación de su computadora. Un chico llegó y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. A lo lejos las imágenes rápidamente se desvanecieron como humo mientras levanta la vista y frunció su ceño acusatoriamente al hombre en pánico de pie frente a su mesa.

—Te importa si yo... —el chico gesticula salvajemente a la silla frente a Donghae—. Lo siento. Solo necesito terminar un documento y el estado actual de mi apartamento no me ayuda a escribir, entonces salí. Pero no hay mesa disponible y...

—Está bien —dijo Donghae al muchacho parpadeando con una sonrisa amistosa—. No me importa.

Que significa lo mismo.

Podía entender muy bien la presión por termina el documento, y realmente cuando fue interrumpido en su escrito, no podía rechazar tal honesta petición.

—Gracias —el joven respiró y alivió el nudo que había formado entre sus cejas. Sonrió mientras se sentaba y empezaba a sacar su computadora, mientras Donghae continuaba trabajando en su mundo, su mente volvió a crear las imágenes que había creado ante de que fuera abruptamente interrumpido.

Se encuentran en un confortable silencio que trae sorpresa en la parte posterior de la mente de Donghae, porque aunque le gusta observar, realmente no es el tipo que encontraría fácil interactuar con un extraño. No es que este actualmente interactuando con el chico pero el hecho que este sentado ahí, le da una sensación de familiaridad con su compañía persistente en el aire. Sin embargo, es un extraño. A pesar de todo, la distracción es bienvenida.

Se encuentra mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando,  _ como siempre _ observando pero esta vez es algo diferente. Su atención no es robada por las diferentes cosas a su alrededor, si no que se centra en el chico que escribe tranquilamente en frente de él. Donghae mira, siempre le ha gustado hacerlo, sus curiosos ojos revolotean hacia el estilo de su cabello, su color, que no está muy seguro de poder describir pero está pensado entre el castaño claro, pelirrojo o un desteñido marrón. El cabello del muchacho se mira más bien seco, quizás el resultado de ser teñido demasiada veces, su flequillo flotando justo por encima de un solo lado de sus ojos con forma de almendras. Donghae observa hasta el puente de su nariz y el color rosa pálido de sus labios gruesos entreabiertos. Ve el ángulo de sus pómulos y la definida mandíbula y en un fugaz pensamiento, Donghae piensa que el chico es bastante bien parecido.

Luego sigue escribiendo.

***

Hyukjae está un poco frustrado.

A decir verdad se enorgullece por ser bastante paciente y comprensivo, pero en éste momento, no podía evitar ponerse enojado en silencio por los mensajes apareciendo en su aplicación de mensaje. Irritado, escribió una respuesta, el sonido de sus dedos al golpear el teclado más fuerte de lo habitual y sin darse cuenta, Hyukjae hace que el moreno frente a él este un poco curioso.

Todavía escribe furiosamente, ignorando los errores de tipografías, que no podía deja de hacer, sin saberlo que junta las cejas, cuando el sonido de una garganta aclarándose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y de su irá inducida y le hizo parpadear hacia arriba.

El moreno parpadeo de nuevo ante de ofrecer una vacilante sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Oh... Um —Hyukjae tartamudea, y combate con la vergüenza que lo inunda cuando se da cuenta de que su furiosa manera de escribir podía haber interrumpido la concentración de su compañero—. Sí, me refiero a... no, no realmente. Solo estoy molesto por algo pero es... Uh, nada muy serio. Perdón por haberte molestado.

—No, no, esta bien —dijo el chico, agitando su pequeña mano frente a él—. En realidad estaba tomando un descanso por lo que no... Um, quiero decir, que no me molesta.

—Oh —dijo Hyukjae, gradualmente recuperándose de la vergüenza y parpadeando con una pequeña sonrisa—. Entonces, eso es bueno.

Sus ojos revolotearon a la pantalla de su computadora solo para ver una respuesta de la persona que le estaba hablando, y el no darse cuenta de su disgusto que tenía momentáneamente desapareciera hasta tratarlo de nuevo con toda sus fuerzas.

El chico parpadeo ante de reí asombrosamente, su voz profunda salió fuerte y bulliciosa a pesar de que la parte posterior de su mano había cubierto su boca.

Hyukjae se confundió en el momento  _ "¿que acabo de decir?" _ y solo podía inclinar su cabeza en pregunta mientras observar los brillantes ojos arrugarse hacia arriba.

—Perdón —el moreno bajo sus manos y sonrió tímidamente—. No he hablado sobre mí. Estaba preocupado desde que tú parecía enojado y un poco asustado. Y entonces de repente estabas alarmado y nervioso. Fue divertido.

—Oh —pronunció Hyukjae y mentalmente se golpeó cuando se dio cuenta que está era la tercera vez en reñirse por decir algo estúpido e inútil en palabras —Bueno... Las personas dicen que parezco miedoso cuando estoy enojado. Pero soy inofensivo. Creo. Y supongo que en este momento  _ estoy  _ un poco nervioso —se encogió de hombro y miro la taza medio vacía a la par de su computadora—. Tú sabes, cafeína.

—¿La cafeína te pone nervioso?

—Si, especialmente cuando tomo tres tazas al día.

Los ojos castaño de doble párpados se ampliaron cómicamente—. ¿Hoy te bebiste tres tazas?

—Nah, esta es apenas la segunda —Hyukjae río con diversión—. Empeorará cuando tome la tercera.

—¿Eso no es peligroso? —pregunto el muchacho, y su expresión aturdida solo golpeó a Hyukjae aún mas—. ¡En serio! No, al igual que, ¿aumenta la presión arterial y las posibilidades de un ataque al corazón?

—Sí, probablemente —se rió—. Aunque no me gusta lo hago todos los días.

—Debería tener cuidado con tu salud —dijo el muchacho, su labio inferior sobresale en una mala cara que le hace parecer un niño adorable—. Después de todo muchas personas por ahí no son tan afortunadas para tener un cuerpo sano y... —se desvío por una fracción de segundo ante de que sus ojos se abrieran otra vez y levantará sus brazos en leve pánico—. Lo... lo siento. No quería decir eso, quiero decir... Lo que hace con tu cuerpo no es mi problema. Espera, eso no sonó bien. Oh por dios. Lo siento tanto.

El muchacho ocultó su rostro en sus manos en mortificación y solo sirvió para divertirlo aún mas. Riéndose decidió hacerse el tonto.

Descansó el mentón en su palma y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se estirará en su boca cuando dijo, —Lo que hago con mi cuerpo no es asunto de nadie pero... No me importa decírselo a ellos.

Las manos del muchacho bajaron, revelando una escandalizada mirada en su cara y Hyukjae no podría detenerse al estallar en risas. El moreno lo miró totalmente confundido, a Hyukjae le tomó algunos minutos para recuperarse de su descarada sonrisa ante el desconcertado muchacho frente a él.

—Lo siento, estaba bromeando. Tengo la esperanza de no haberte ofendido —Hyukjae se mordió su labio un poco preocupado—. Tiendo a hacer broma sin darme cuenta. Mis amigos me dijeron que es porque soy un pervertido por naturaleza pero juró que no soy así todo el tiempo.

Los ojos se estrecharon, el moreno le hizo una cara antes de que sus finos labios se movieron en una juguetona sonrisa —No tiene que redimirte a ti mismo, ya sabes. Tengo que decirlo. Después de todo, lo que necesita es conocer a uno.

—¿Quiere decir que tu...?

—Si, también soy un pervertido por naturaleza. Pero mis amigos no lo saben.

—Entonces un pervertido de closet.

—Probablemente

Hyukjae estaba a punto de decir algo, la sonrisa en su cara era imparable, cuando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su aplicación de mensaje hizo eco en el aire, y la compresión de que acababa de bromear de ser un pervertido con un desconocido y que en realidad había olvidado (de nuevo) el problema inicial. Su sonrisa se oscureció, permitió a sus ojos moverse hacia el mensaje, y lo que vio trajo de vuelva el tinte de irritación que había sentido antes. —Lo siento, probablemente ahora mismo parezco bipolar pero...

—Ah, si, está bien —el moreno dijo en compresión, mordiéndose su labio inferior— Estás hablando con una persona fastidiosa ¿verdad?

—Si, bueno... —Hyukjae murmuró— Es mi exnovia. Ella es... Pues, ella quiere volver conmigo.

Las palabras dejaron un horrible sabor en su boca y una molestia, decidió ignora el mensaje y puso la tapa de su computadora portátil en su lugar.

—Oh

Hyukjae miro al muchacho, encontrar lo que parece una perdida de palabras. Y de repente una vez más se siente divertido. —Sabes, no tiene que decir nada.

—Bueno —dijo el muchacho dócilmente—. No soy bueno en cosa como esta. Quiero decir, tan solo... No soy bueno con las relaciones. O socializando. Quiero decir, a veces no se que es lo que dicen otras personas... Especialmente cuando yo...

—¿No conoce sobre ello?

—Si, exactamente.

Por un momento se miraron fijamente el uno al otro ante de que salieran ridículas sonrisa y se ríen. La pequeña molestia que había sido persistente en el aire desde el momento que ellos empezaron hablar fue disminuyendo lentamente.

—Por alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera conozco es seguro que hoy hemos compartido una gran cantidad de disculpa y información —Hyukjae sonrió—. Soy Hyukjae.

—Donghae —dijo el moreno, y la sonrisa de Hyukjae creció más ampliamente ahora que tenía un nombre que coincidía con esa cara.

—Es un placer, Donghae.

Hablaron por horas, y al mismo tiempo fue una sorpresa.

Para Donghae, que se considera una persona mala para socializar, fue bastante increíble que se encontrará completamente cómodo hablando con Hyukjae. Cierto, a veces puede ser hablador pero solo con sus amigos cercanos y los miembros de su familia y aún así, hay momentos en que se encuentra sin el ánimo de hablar con ellos. Con conocidos, lo mejor que podía hacer es tener una pequeña conversación. Pero con Hyukjae, hay un extraño aire reconfortante alrededor de él. Es como alguien que Donghae no tenía en mente en decirle todos sus secretos, bueno, no  _ todos _ . Pero realmente, no le importa decirle un secreto o dos.

Es como un amigo que ha conocido por un largo tiempo, cuando de hecho, ni siquiera ha sido la mitad de un día desde la primera vez que habló con el otro.

Hyukjae por otra parte, es bastante social. Sin embargo tener bastante amigos no significa que se sienta cómodo dándole su historial de vida a como lo está haciendo con Donghae.

Realmente es un extraño, como este chico que es unos meses menor que él pueda facilitarle hablar sobre cosas que no diría normalmente a una persona con la que sólo se encontró. Sin embargo, lo que es extraño es el hecho de que no tiene importancia en absoluto.

Donghae es... por decirlo simplemente  _ interesante. _

Aunque tiene la misma edad que Hyukjae, se ve mucho más joven debido a la alegría y la inocencia en sus ojos redondos y su adorable sonrisa torcida. Tiene un aspecto muy juvenil, y Hyukjae piensa que su cara debe hacer que muchas chicas quieran llevarlo a la casa de sus madres. Oírle hablar es bastante fascinante, debido a su lindo acento sureño que muestra que no es realmente de esta área. Donghae es de Mokpo, una pequeña cuidad a tres horas lejos de Seúl. Por la universidad ha estado en la capital por tres años, a diferencia de Hyukjae que ha vivido allí toda su vida. Donghae es un estudiante de literatura ya que tiene un interés genuino en aprender sobre libros y palabras y todos sus literal y sus significado figurativo, quiere aprender acerca de poemas y fábulas y novelas e historias de todo tipos. Mientras Hyukjae estudia marketing por sugerencia de su padre.

—Para ser honesto, ni siquiera sé que tipo de trabajo tendré después de graduarme —Hyukjae murmuró con un ligero desdén. Han sido tres o cuatro horas, no está seguro, pero pasaron desde tema de celebridades, películas, programas de televisión y videojuegos hasta el tema de sus respectiva vida amorosa (y con Hyukjae su historia fue bastante larga con varias personas desde la secundaria hasta la universidad y Donghae tiene una excepcional experiencia de cero,  _ nada _ , sin embargo, todavía ofrece consejos sobre relaciones como si fuera un maldito psiquiatra, que los libros le enseñaron toda esa mierda), y Hyukjae se niega a creerle. Están discutiendo de la  _ vida  _ mientras se conocen.


	2. Segundo Encuentro

A pesar de su falta de experiencia de primera mano en el área del romance, Donghae no es tan despistado para no saber cuando siente...  _ algo _  por alguien.

Después del encuentro casual en la cafetería, honestamente no había podido dejar de pensar en Hyukjae. Después de todo era una experiencia bastante extraña, había pensado si era posible que  _ significaba _  algo.

Ahora, no se ve mal.

Donghae no es usualmente el tipo de chico que firmemente cree en las cosas que le gusta (la idea del alma gemela es algo que encuentra adorable en la ficción, pero cuestionable en la vida real, porque siendo realista, ¿que hay de los sacerdotes y las monjas y las personas que mueren sin la búsqueda de cualquier persona? ¿ _ Ellos _  no tiene alma gemelas?), pero es difícil no considerarlo después de este tipo de encuentro.

Es la primera vez en su vida, que se abre completamente con un extraño, dejar al descubierto todos sus pensamientos y sueños, frustraciones e inseguridades. Algunas de ellas eran cosas que ni siquiera saben los amigos cercanos de Donghae, y todavía fue bastante fácil solo hablar acerca de esos con Hyukjae. Lo que hace que sea extraño es la forma que ni siquiera sintió ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Los pensamientos persistente en su mente diciéndole que no debió haber hecho eso, no debió haber revelado mucho sobre el mismo a una persona con la que solo se encontró y más probable que no volvería a encontrarse.

En todo caso, Donghae sólo deseaba volver a verlo.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que regresó a la cafetería, con la esperanza de volver a ver Hyukjae pero fue en vano. Después de eso, que por lo general terminó sin poder dormí, pensado en la cara de Hyukjae, su voz, sus palabras, el sonido de su risa, la forma en que sus labios se estiraba cariñosamente por encima de sus encías y dientes. Donghae lo repetía todo el tiempo en su mente para no dejar que se esfumarse de su memoria.

A veces, le hizo pensar que estaba enamorado.

Pero entonces, también le hizo cuestionarse si actualmente estaba enamorado de Hyukjae, o con la  _ idea  _ de alguien como Hyukjae.

La peor cosa fue cuando Donghae empezó a pensar que Hyukjae solo fue producto de su imaginación. Que tal vez ese encuentro incluso nunca sucedió y que todo fue producto de la cafeína y de su mente loca.

Esa es la razón por la que, a pesar de haber pensado al respecto un millón de veces, Donghae se negó a escribir sobre Hyukjae. Porque entonces, el chico realmente se convertirá en nada más que una ilusión, un personaje que creo en su mente.

Real, pero solo en las realidades de sus mundos de fantasías y escritos.

Aunque con el tiempo dejo de pensar sobre eso, dejo de preguntarse donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo Hyukjae. Si él también pensaba en Donghae por lo menos unos segundos después del primer (y probablemente último) encuentro.

Dejó de reflexionar sobre los que-si y el podría haber-estado, hubiera-estado, debería-estado.

Su horario, esta en sus años cruciales de la universidad, se convirtió en estar más ocupado y más ocupado con los días que pasaban, y muy pronto, Donghae ya no tenia el tiempo para volver a la cafetería.

Ya no había tiempo para incluso  _ pensar _  en Hyukjae.

Claro, no había probablemente una vez o dos veces cuando vio a alguien en las calles que brevemente le recordó a Hyukjae. Fueron aquellos momentos en que tendría un mini ataque al corazón cuando lo iba a llamar. Como si el mundo, su corazón, y  _ todos _  se detuviera por un momento en el tiempo y entonces tenía que darse cuanta que no era Hyukjae y el universo volvería a su ritmo rápido una vez más.

Y luego tendría una punzada de decepción. Decepción con él mismo por tener de nuevo esperanza. Y otra vez que en realidad no era Hyukjae, y que en realidad se siente decepcionado.

Loco, realmente.

Después de eso, volvió a su vida ocupada y Hyukjae se convirtió en nada más que un pensamiento fugaz.

Un simple recuerdo de un chico que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, un chico que es un pervertido por naturaleza y tiene cabello seco ámbar (Donghae finalmente descubrió una mejor palabra para describir su color). Un chico que tiene muchos temores y preocupaciones sobre el futuro. Un chico quién Donghae casi cree que es su alma gemela.

_ Casi. _

Porque sabía que nunca podría volver a encontrarse con Hyukjae.

Hasta un día.

***

Si hay algo que Hyukjae nunca espero que pasaría de nuevo, es mirar a Donghae.

Para ser honesto, a sido un largo tiempo. Tan largo desde aquel fatídico día cuando se encontró con el moreno que entendió lo bien y lo fácil que fue hablar con el muchacho. Hace  _ años _ desde que dejó de ir a la cafetería, años desde que dejó de preguntarse donde estaba el muchacho y si lo podría volver a ver de nuevo.

Años desde que esa noche Hyukjae pensó que se había encontrado con alguien del tipo de, el tipo...  _ Perfecto _  para él...

No perfecto en el sentido de que Donghae no tiene ningún defecto, Hyukjae no sabía de él lo suficiente para saber que tipo de fallo tenía.

Pero no sólo había está  _ chispa _ .

Está extraña conexión y compatibilidad que nunca había sentido ante con cualquier persona incluso  _ después  _ de un encuentro.

Por supuesto no era tan tonto para pensar que el chico  _ significo para él _  o cualquier mierda como esa. Después de todo fue un encuentro casual. Una simple coincidencia.

Pero si tuviera que ser completamente sincero con él mismo, se había dado cuenta de que era en parte la razón por la que finalmente dejó de tener tanta relaciones.

Siempre estaban los persistentes pensamientos que expresaban su insatisfacción, su total infelicidad con sus relaciones. Parecido a como ese chico que no entendió lo suficientemente bien o esa chica que era mojigata y carecía del sentido del humor pervertido que Hyukjae necesitaba, o que este chico que tenía un solo párpados en vez de ojos grandes, ojos bonitos, y una voz aguda más bien baja, profunda que sonaba como terciopelo suave, o este tipo que simplemente no  _ conectó  _ con él en absoluto en ningún nivel.

Simplemente no eran lo  _ mismo. _

Además nadie estaba lo más cerca a la perfección como  _ Donghae  _ lo estaba y lo llevó a la locura hasta el punto de que dejó de estar interesado en las relaciones en general.

Extraño, tal vez, pero inevitable, es su opinión.

No quería a nadie más pero Donghae, que ni siquiera estaba seguro si se encontraría de nuevo con el chico. Pero deseaba a alguien que por lo menos pueda conectarse y relacionarse con él de esa manera. Alguién que le comprendiera y a su extraña manera. Alguién con el que podría estar  _ completamente _ cómodo y ser honesto.

Pero no había nadie semejante, y así, Hyukjae se obligó a seguir adelante.

Y moverse a hacerlo. Estaba inmerso en graduarse de la universidad y finalmente, trabajar, trabajo que inicialmente no le gustaba, pero ahora ha aprendido a vivir con ello debido a que pagá las facturas.

Trabajó duro, ya ha recibido una posición segura a pesar de su temprana edad y aunque a veces se quedó insatisfecho e infeliz se convención de que era bueno para él. Porque al menos tenía la estabilidad económica. Tiene su trabajo para distraerse de la soledad y los pensamientos melancólico que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando.

Trabajo hasta que las cosas se deslizará de su mente, hasta que la idea de encontrarse con alguién que podría estar cerca de  _ ese  _ tipo de perfección parecía un lejano sueño.

Y entonces cuando ve a un moreno familiar cómodamente sentado junto a su asiento en un avión a Los Ángeles para una semana de viaje de negocio, Hyukjae no podía créele a sus ojos.

Lo mira con asombró, los ojos ancho y la boca entreabierta, tomando en su vista a  _ Donghae _  en su completa, humana gloria. No es un sueño. No es producto de su imaginación. No es parte de su memoria que está al borde de ser borroso en su mente.

Pero  _ Donghae. _

Donghae se ve un poco diferente, con su cabello enmarañado más largo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, y aún así es el mismo con su cara hermosa como de niño. Donghae que se aferra a un viejo libro de bolsillo con sus hojas amarillas, las manos aparentemente con ganas de abrir el libro y empezar a leerlo pero en su lugar espera hasta que el avión despegue.

No podía ser cualquier otra persona.

_ Imposible, _ Hyukjae casi piensa. Porque sabe que él mismo ha cambiado mucho. Se puso más guapo (por lo menos de acuerdo a las personas alrededor de él), varonil y más musculoso. Se volvió más  _ maduro _ . Dejó de jugar y estar en tanta relaciones y en realidad se volvió en lo que más temía ser, un trabajador de oficina. No podía ser posible que Donghae,  _ ese _ Donghae con el que se encontró en la cafetería hace tres años, no haya cambiado en absoluto. Parecer ser más o menos el mismo, excepto por su peinado, y sosteniéndose a un libro pegado es el hecho que probablemente apenas a cambiado en absoluto, es todavía  _ Donghae _ , el friki de la literatura que crea sus propios mundos aplicando las palabras.

_ Debe ser un sueño. _

Hyukjae casi quiere darse una bofetada, o por lo menos decir  _ cualquier cosa, _ como llamarlo por su nombre, tocar suavemente su hombro, y simplemente  _ hablar _ . Pero no podía moverse una pulgada debido al temor de que este Donghae, el Donghae que anhelaba ver por tanto tiempo, que ahora está justo frente a él, podría desaparecer si lo hace.

Porque Dios sabe que Hyukjae había visto su cuota imaginando a los Donghae y a Donghae bien parecido y no podía soportar sentir está decepción de nuevo cuando este Donghae parece  _ tan real _ .

Pero por desgracia, mirarlo es grosero.

Y este Donghae podría haber sentido la ardiente mirada en su perfil porque hace este torpe pero terriblemente lindo, arrugando la nariz y mordiendo el labio antes de girar con cautela la vista a Hyukjae.

 Y la absoluta sorpresa que pintó su rostro, el reconocimiento iluminando sus ojos, a pesar del hecho de que Hyukjae ya no tenia el ridículo color del pelo, Hyukjae asegura que en efecto, _este_ es el Donghae que ha estado esperando.

***

—Um —comenzó Donghae, sus ojos anchos e incrédulos, como toma en la imagen a Hyukjae sentándose junto a él, volviéndose a mirarlo, con el  _cabello negro_  hacia atrás y su frente al descubierto, hace que se mire  _tan_ _malditamente guapo._

Tiene la seguridad de que ya no recuerda su cara. Al igual que durante el poco tiempo que pensó en la oportunidad de encontrarse en la cafetería hace  _ siglo _ (no realmente, solo fueron tres años pero la verdad, lo hace sentir como si han sido décadas), todo lo que podría recordar es una falta de definición de la sonrisa de encías y el pelo ámbar.

Pero al momento que sus ojos aterrizaron en este hombre sentado en la silla a la par de él, inmediatamente fue capaz de ponerle nombre a la cara. Como ellos no se separaron por tres largos años, en absoluto.

—¿Hyukjae? —graznó tontamente.

—Donghae —Hyukjae saludó de regresó, se miraba igualmente aturdida.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en absoluto silencio, aparentemente todavía no pueden digerir está realidad que ellos actualmente  _ están allí _ , que se encontraron por segunda vez, cuando probablemente ambos creyeron que nunca se volverían a ver de nuevo.

—Que...

—Como...

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron, el principio de idéntica sonrisas torpe comenzado a extenderse en las esquinas de sus labios.

—Tú...

—Que...

De nuevo, hablaron al mismo tiempo, y esta vez no hay modo alguno para luchar contra la carcajada que inició burbujeante de sus gargantas, grandes sonrisas divide sus rostros, ya que continúa riéndose y se miran el uno al otro con temor.

—¿Que demonio?

—No me puedo creer esto.

—Realmente estas  _ aquí. _

—Esto no puede ser real.

—¿Que es lo que está haciendo aquí?

—¿Que  _ está _ haciendo aquí?

Donghae lanzó su cabeza contra el respaldo y se carcajea ante de sacudir su cabeza y girar a mirar a Hyukjae de nuevo —¿En serio?

—No mierda —Hyukjae sonríe de nuevo, y la vista de su sonrisa de encías y los ojos arrugados son más que suficiente para hacer que todo los ridículos  _ sentimientos  _ vengan de nuevo corriendo a Donghae.

Recuerda ese momento cuando pensó que estaba enamorado y se dio cuenta de que...  _ santa mierda. _

Probablemente lo está.

O quizás sólo en este momento es demasiado abrumado.

Pero a decir verdad, de todos los libros que ha leído, Donghae está bastante seguro que dentro de un minuto es posible que se vuelva a enamorar.

Y ahora mismo, en este mismo momento donde Hyukjae está sonriendo y mirándolo de nuevo, Donghae piensa, que podría estar un poco enamorado.

—Entonces, que es esto —dijo Hyukjae, todavía con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro, efizcamente sacando a Donghae de su trance y causando que su corazón se aceleré por un momento—. Tú actualmente va a ir a L.A. y está en el mismo vuelo que yo. Que... ¿que tipo de brujería es esta?

Riéndose, Donghae estrecho alegremente sus ojos al chico mayor por meses. —Te debo pregunta si tú piensa lo mismo —sacude su cabeza—. De hecho te quiero preguntar  _ muchas cosas. _

—También yo —Hyukjae está de acuerdo—. Aunque no se por donde empezar.

De repente la voz de una asistente se filtro a través de todo el avión, que acertaramente atrapó su atención ya que les informó que el avión despegará y los habituales recordatorio. Se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad según las instrucciones, mientras al mismo tiempo se miraron todavía con la más desnuda indirecta de incredulidad persistente en sus orbes mientras intercambian pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad. De todos modos tienen tiempo de ponerse al corriente.

***

En realidad, demasiado tiempo.

El vuelo de Seúl a Los Angeles tomó en total doce horas y media. La última vez que se encontraron en la cafetería, solo pasaron hablando como cuatro o cinco horas y fue suficiente sentirse como si se conocieran de siempre. Y ahora se enloquecieron con  _ doce horas. _

—Gerente general en el Departamento de marketing —Donghae inexpresivo, los ojos estrechándose acusatoriamente en Hyukjae que tuvo por lo menos la audacia de mirar avergonzado. Su amarillento libro de bolsillo es dejado olvidado en su bandeja plegable, junto a su taza intacta de café caliente, una delgada brizna de vapor que poco a poco flota fuera de la superficie—.  _ Gerente general. _  ¿Sea cual sea el infierno que pasó de no querer ser un mundano, típico trabajador de oficina que trabaja de ocho a cinco? ¿Lo que sucedió a no querer tener una barriga de cerveza?

—Disculpa —Hyukjae defendió—.  _ No _ tengo una barriga de cerveza. Bebo, por supuesto. Pero  _ fuera del trabajo. _

—Efectivamente ahora.

—Efectivamente —sonrió el hombre de pelo negro— ¿Quieres ver?

—Oh por favor no, no quieres conseguirme problema contigo por indecencias en público —Donghae rodó sus ojos, una divertida sonrisa en sus labios—. En serio aunque ¿como sucedió esto? No me diga que solo te rendiste y no te preocupaste en encontrar algo que de verdad querías hacer.

—Como que eso sonó un poco triste —Hyukjae hizo una pequeña mueca, su mano llegó a rascar en su nuca una picazon inexistente—. Es lo que prácticamente sucedió. Me gustaría poder decirte que tuve algo grandioso realizado y logré por encontrar algo que realmente me gustó, pero eso no es el caso. Continuó con mi especialización en Marketing y en graduarme, encontrar un aburrido trabajo de oficina de lo mismo. Se promovido un par de veces, y eso es... es más o menos.

—Pero eso es exactamente lo que has estado temiendo que sucedería —reflexiono Donghae, un poco de preocupación haciendo que sus cejas se arrugaran ligeramente. Se detuvo por un momento, pensado, antes de morder su labio y preguntar—. ¿Al menos eres felíz?

—A veces, no —admitió Hyukjae con una sencilla sonrisa en sus labios— El trabajo es tedioso, y no me gusta aguantarme a un sólo horario. Ni siquiera me gusta despertar temprano, pero aunque no me guste no tengo una elección. Sin embargo no es una gran cosa para mí. Quiero decir, no puedo ser completamente feliz con eso, pero tiene sus beneficios. Soy bueno en lo que hago, y eso de alguna manera es suficiente para ganarme una buena cantidad de dinero. Pagan los proyecto en ley y puedo comprar la mayor parte de las cosas que deseo, supongo que no todo es tan malo. Además las posición me permite viajar con frecuencia justo como ahora. Es estupendo, viajar es increíble.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Donghae asiente, sonriendo—. Mi nuevo trabajo también me permite viajar con frecuencia, aunque es mas o menos la mayor razón por la que elegí ese trabajo.

—Todavía no me has dicho de que es tu trabajo. Y por que está en este avion.

—Bueno —Donghae gorjeo, aparentemente con un destello orgulloso en sus ojos y una sonrisa descarada tirando de las esquinas de su boca—. Escribo para una revista de viaje.

—Santa mierda.

—Ahora lo se.

—Eso es tan increíble —dijo Hyukjae honestamente con una genuina admiración reflejado en sus orbes—. ¿Asi que está haciendo una guía de viaje y artículos y toda esa mierda?

—Un poco —respondió Donghae, agarró su café y se lo acerco a sus labios, midió la temperatura ante de tomar un pequeño sorbo—. Es realmente divertido. Y me veo a mismo continuado con este trabajo por un par de años. Aunque tengo que decir que no es lo mejor en lo que estoy.

—Por supuesto —Hyukjae sonríe a sabiendas—. Tu especialidad es la ficción.

Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa, un calor aliviador se extendió a través de su pecho, el hecho de que los dos recuerden las cosas que se dijeron el uno al otro hace tres años es como si sucedió ayer.

—Si —murmuró Donghae— Y sabes como es cuando se trata de eso. Los editores tiene que rechazar millones de veces ante de que se decidan por tu trabajo que realmente vale la pena dar una oportunidad.

—Están demente —Hyukjae sacudió su cabeza— Si en realidad solo  _ leen  _ las cosas que escriben en lugar de ignorarlo es porque piensa que son demasiado joven para publicar cualquier cosa que vale la pena, se tiene que dar cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo.

Donghae plantó un frente —Hablas como si ya has leído mis escritos.

Hyukjae se mordió su labio tímidamente. —Bueno, estoy seguro que son maravilloso —murmuró un poco y mirando a la ventana al lado de su asiento—. Me encantaría leerlos, incluidos los artículos.

—Que halagador —Donghae canturrea en broma, aunque en su interior su estómago esta haciendo un revoltijo con la idea de que Hyukjae lea sus cosas—. Un jefe de marketing está interesando en mis escritos. O quizás no. Debido a que este jefe es un profesional del adulterio.

Hyukjae movió rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a Donghae, mientras que el último lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en risa. —Yah, ya no estoy haciéndolo más.

—¿Oh si? —Donghae desafió con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Me parece difícil en creerlo. Quiero decir, mírate.

—¿Que pasa conmigo? —Hyukjae pregunto en confusión, mirando de repente al rostro nervioso de Donghae. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad ante que la compresión llegara a el y de repente no podía detener la amplia sonrisa de encías en su gruesos labios—. Oh. Lo que quieres decir... Soy guapo, ¿eh?

—No dije nada de eso —Donghae lo negó al instante, el indicio de color rosa en sus mejillas causa una repentina sensación de hormigueo que naufragio a través del estómago de Hyukjae.

—Sin embargo eso parecía.

—No lo es.

—Por favor, Donghae —Hyukjae rodo los ojos, su sonrisa imposible cada vez más grande—. Para alguien que es supuestamente bueno con las palabras, quiero decir un _ escritor _ , debería... saber las implicaciones de las cosas que dice.

—No significa nada —Donghae prácticamente se quejo, y su cara se arruga tan lindamente que Hyukjae tiene que detenerse a si mismo de asfixiar al más joven en un abrazo.

—Bien, bien —dijo Hyukjae riendo, teniendo compasión en la pura vergüenza que irradia del otro—. Aunque honestamente, he dejado de jugar alrededor de eso.

Donghae lo miró con una ligera mueca, todavía con la sensación más bien mortificada sobre las burlas de Hyukjae. —¿Por que es eso?

—Bueno...

Se detuvo por un momento, inseguro de como decirlo sin las posibilidades de asustar a Donghae.

Francamente, Hyukjae esta mas allá de exaltado ya que se han reunido de nuevo. Es casi como si los tres años no hubieran pasado, todavía estaban tan conectado, tan fácilmente cómodo y familiar entre sí. Y ni siquiera se molesto en negar que realmente desea que el vuelo nunca termine. Que si viene a su fin, desea pasar más tiempo con Donghae cuando llegarán a Los Angeles.

Es loco pero no podía mentirse a si mismo. Eso, de repente, incluso después de tres años de hacerse creer que ha pasado, y solo tomo otro encuentro casual para caer una vez más por Donghae.

Donghae está todavía mirandolo con una expectante mirada. Sus ojos curiosos y hermosos. Esperando. Hyukjae mira dentro de los orbes castaños y toma un profundo respiro. —Bueno... las cosas cambiaron. Me di cuenta que había una cosa que quería y simplemente todo lo demás no era esa única cosa.

—¿Que es esa única cosa?

No podía seguir adelante y ser como un drama coreano, deja escapar la palabra mientras _ mira _ fijamente a Donghae y ve su reacción sorprendida ante abalanzarse por un beso que aumentaría la clasificación. Podía mentir y hacer algo, algo complemente absurdo y ridículo y lejos de la realidad que está experimentado. Podía cambiar de tema y evitar esta repentina, irracional necesidad de confesar. O podía solo...

—Espero que esto no sea inesperado, debido a que —Hyukjae comenzó, una nerviosa confesión tiembla en su pecho—. Pero... estoy, estoy un poco, um, enamorado de tí. Creo. Mierda... Espero que no este con alguien —con las palmas en su rostro, la vergüenza rápidamente filtrandose—. Jesucristo, debería haber pensado mejor esto.

Donghae parpadeó. Y Hyukjae pensó que debe ser lo más poco romántico y la más embarazosa confesión de la historia de todas las confesiones. Donghae debió de haber leído un montón de novela de romance en todo su veinticinco años de vida, y todas ellas deben de haberlo hecho desmayarse en su asiento, derretirse en una mezcla de sentimientos,  _ cualquier cosa, _ por lo que a diferencia de este estúpido parloteo que Hyukjae sólo hizo.

Deseaba estar en algún lugar del avión donde podría enterrarse. O quizás podría eliminarse por debajo del baño.

—Oh —dijo Donghae tontamente después de un momento, los ojos un poco amplió y la boca abierta—. _  Oh _  —se rió nerviosamente, los ojos revolotearon sobre cualquier cosa y una mano subiendo para halar de un lado su flequillo, ante de morder su labio y mirar de nuevo a Hyukjae, las mejillas se le pintaron con un fuerte color rosa—. Bueno, sabés... Creo que, un poco... un poco... también estoy enamorado de ti. Y no. No, no estoy..., no estoy con nadie. En absoluto. Bueno... a menos que tú, uh, nosotros... —fue hablando más bajo y parpadeó rápidamente ante de agarra su café y tomar rápido, en ansioso tragos.

—Oh —Hyukjae lo miró con incredulidad, los ojos puesto como Donghae está evitando su mirada. Y entonces Hyukjae no podía parar de sonreír ampliamente, de repente siente todo tipo de luz y felicidad, como si pudiera casi _  flotar _ —. Oh, bien.

Alcanzó a sostener la mano de Donghae, su deseo plasmado con una leve vacilación, y el valor del moreno fue más profundo pero no se alejo, e incluso permitió a sus dedos entrelazarlo con los de Hyukjae.

El mayor está seguro que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

—Bien.

***

—Sabes, a menudo regresé a la cafetería —Hyukjae confesó, los dos ahora muchos más cómodo en comparación con ese comienzo incómodo poco antes. La cabeza de Donghae está descansando en su hombro mientras que la suya está inclinada en el mullido pelo castaño, ese olor que le recuerda vagamente a la vainilla con un toque de cítrico. Las manos todavía están entrelazadas, Hyukjae con veinticinco años y sin embargo se siente otra vez como algún adolescente. —Diablos, regresé esa noche, porque me di cuenta que no te pedí tu número. Pero no estaba allí. Esperé pero no regresaste.

Los ojos se ampliaron ligeramente, Donghae inclinó un poco su cabeza para echar un vistazo al rostro pensativo de Hyukjae.

—Regresé al día siguiente, y también el siguiente. Y cada vez que podía, no se cuanto tiempo —Hyukjae murmuró suavemente, el pulgar acariciando gentilmente la piel en la parte posterior de la mano de Donghae mientras se ríe moderadamente—. Pero nunca te vi allí. Y no sabía donde buscarte. Nunca nos contamos donde estudiamos.

—También... volví a menudo —admitió Donghae, su voz un poco temblorosa más de compresión que han perdido muchas oportunidades, perdido tanto tiempo que podría haber sido gastado  _ como este _ —. Esa noche, y-yo también regresé. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya estaba en el tren.

—Que demonio —Hyukjae resoplo un poco—. ¿Que somos, amante trágico?

—No —Donghae murmuró secamente— No empiece con eso. No me gusta Romeo y Julieta.

Riendo, Hyukjae giro un poco para acariciar con su nariz el cabello de Donghae—. Bueno, nosotros no somos Romeo y Julieta. Y aunque eso es un poco tarde, me alegro que ahora estemos aquí.

Cerrando sus ojos, Donghae permitió a su cabeza a acurrucarse más entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Hyukjae mientras soltaba un contento suspiro—. También yo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando del calor de cada uno y en que todavía persiste la incredulidad y por encima la alegría de los eventos de las ultimas horas.

_ Quien lo diría _ , pensó Donghae, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Quien diría que en este pequeño viaje me llevaría de nuevo con este hombre? Este hombre que creí que nunca volvería a ver. Este hombre que casi pensó que era irreal. Tres años y un mes, y es como que la caliente chispa nunca se extinguió, la conexión nunca se desvaneció.

_ Alma gemela, huh... _

—Entonces... —la voz de Hyukjae interrumpió su tren de pensamiento—. ¿En el transcurso de los tres años, nunca has estado en alguna relación?

Se detuvo por un momento para pensar, Donghae murmuró antes de responder. —Casi hubieron _ algunas _ relaciones —Donghae se río—. Pero todas eran tan confusas y complicadas, entonces deje a uno y cada uno de ellos. Difícilmente aún cuenta.

—¿Eso significa que soy tu primer novio?

—¿Pregunta eso solo para que pueda confirmar esto? Que maduro —Donghae resoplo—. De todos modos ¿por que es gran cosa? Sé que no  _ soy  _ tu primer novio.

—Solamente me gusta que soy tuyo.

—Eres tan extraño —Donghae murmuro, aunque una sonrisa persiste en sus labios—. Por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo te quedarás en L.A?

—Una semana, ¿que hay de ti?

—Yo... um —Donghae se alejó del cómodo hombro de Hyukjae solo para verlo a los ojos—. No me quedaré allí.

Hyukjae sintió su corazón hundirse.

—¿No? —pregunto Hyukjae, su voz suena como un gemido cuando se da cuenta que su deseo de pasar más tiempo con Donghae es un completamente nuevo entorno acaba de ser destrozado—. ¿A donde vas?

—Brasil —dijo Donghae culpablemente—. Es un vuelo de conexión.

—Donghae, no quiere decir...

—Es solo por trabajo —Donghae interviene, mantiene apretada la mano de Hyukjae—. Una semana y media. Entonces también regresaré a Seúl. No es como si vamos a...

—Quiere decir que te volveré a ver, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hyukjae, los ojos brillantes y lleno de esperanzas—. Esto no es... esto no es solo por...  _ ahora, _ ¿verdad? Después de este vuelo, después de mi viaje de negocio, podemos vernos de nuevo en Seúl y en realidad estar... estar juntos, ¿verdad? Estas siendo serio sobre esto como yo... ¿verdad?

—Si —Donghae asiente sonriente moviendo su cabeza para acariciar con la nariz el cuello del mayor—. Sí Hyukjae. Esta vez mejor no olvidemos intercambiar números.

Una risa aliviada. —Bien. Por supuesto.

Rápidamente en ese momento intercambiaron sus números porque es mejor hacerlo rápido en lugar de olvidarlo de nuevo más tarde.

Donghae le contó a Hyukjae sobre como paso tres horas esperando por su próximo vuelo, y Hyukjae se ofrece voluntario para acompañarlo ya que no tiene nada de prisa por llegar a su hotel. Todavia hablan ociosamente sobre cualquier cosa, como sus familias y amigos, los perros incluidos, y también sus últimas aficiones, Hyukjae aprende inglés y Donghae empezó en la fotografía. Hablan sobre su estiló de cabello, sobre como Hyukjae ahora tiene este sexy estiló cabello negro (que se debe al protocolo de la empresa) y como Donghae tiene el desaliñado cabello bastante largo (de hecho se debe a que es bastante perezoso para ir con el peluquero) que el mayor encuentra bastante lindo en él.

Hablaron hasta ver al sol hundirse a sí mismo en el horizonte de la ventana redonda del avión, el cielo pintado con unos suaves tonos de amarillo, anaranjado, púrpura y rosado. Hablaron hasta que se murmurando incoherencias, los ojos se agitan hasta cerrarse y mientras que ellos saben que su momento juntos es limitado, de todos modos decidieron utilizarlo para dormir. Porque ahora, tienen la firme seguridad de que sin duda, absolutamente, van a estar juntos otra vez.

Justo antes que el avión descendiera, se despertaron y se recibieron con aturdida sonrisas y con costras en los ojos. Y cuando entra al aeropuerto, sus manos todavía siguen entrelazadas.

Pasaron las tres horas alrededor de la tienda, compraron un pequeño recuerdo en la tienda libre de impuestos, y se sentaron en un restaurante, hablando y riéndose se terminaron las abundantes comidas y refrescos.

Cuando es el tiempo para que Donghae se vaya, los ojos revolotean con nerviosismo en el personal del aeropuerto esperando por él, porque al parecer, es el único pasajero que todavía no ha tomado a bordo el avión. —Vamos, Hyukjae —se burla un poco—. No eres demasiado pegagoso en tu primer día como mi novio.

—Llámame cuando llegues allí ¿vale? —preguntó Hyukjae, ignorando las burlas de observación—. O un mensaje. O cualquier cosa. Solo  _ contactame, _ ¿sí?

—Tan pronto como me establezca, lo haré —prometió Donghae.

—Voy a esperar —dijo Hyukjae ante de que su ojos se estrecharan un poco—. No te atrevas a hacerme esperar de nuevo tres años.

—Si, señor —respondió Donghae riendo, su corazón golpetea en su pecho cuando Hyukjae le sonríe gomosamente. Tiró de su mano antes de lloriquear un poco—. Ahora vamos, antes de que mi vuelo me dejé.

—Un segundo más —murmuró Hyukjae, y con eso a pesar del tiempo, se inclina y presiona su frente contra la de Donghae, sus manos se movieron hacia arriba hasta tomar el cuello del moreno—. Solo un segundo —susurra, cerrando sus ojos. Y como la propia respiración de Donghae también se detiene, se permite cerrá sus ojos en revoloteo, la explosión de calor en su pecho cuando siente los suaves labios llenos presionar con ternura contra los suyos.

Es cuidadoso y gentil, sin embargo es más que suficiente para poner a Donghae débil de las rodillas, su corazón palpita locamente contra su pecho mientras el calor inunda sus mejillas. Hyukjae lo besa suavemente, sus labios encajan junto en un dulce y amorosa caricia que le hace sentir pequeños escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral y un agradable revoloteo en su estómago.

Y por supuesto que dura más que un segundo, pero quien es él para quejarse, en realidad.

—Cuidate —Hyukjae susurro sobre sus labios, lentamente alejándose solo para volver y darle otro dulce beso.

Donghae solo podia suspira en total jubiló y alegria. —Tú también.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encuentra con la visión de la suave sonrisa de labios cerrados de Hyukjae y su tierna mirada, y lo deja casi sin aliento. Oye que el asistente del aeropuerto lo llama por última vez, y Donghae prácticamente tiene que obligarse a ir.

Es casi doloroso dejar ir la mano de Hyukjae. Hay un dolor sordo palpitando en su pecho, a pesar del hecho que sabe que pronto volverán a hablar de nuevo. Gracioso, que Donghae se siente como una persona normal completa cuando por primera vez subió a su vuelo a Los Angeles, y ahora, cuando se va para Brasil, es como si dejará una gran parte de si mismo.

De todos modos, aun asi se dio fuerza a si mismo a sonreír y ser optimista. Solo es una semana y media. Siempre hay internet y gracias a la tecnología, también hay esas videollamada. En solo unas cuantas horas, aunque este en formato digital, verá de nuevo a Hyukjae.

Sin embargo, es este optimismo que lo hace perder su actualmente más importante posesión, su celular. En su total emoción por llamar a Hyukjae, cuando caminaba por las calles de San Pablo después de dejar su equipaje en el hotel, no se dio cuenta del hombre de aspecto sospechoso que caminaba detrás de él. Y mientras se deslizaba entre sus contactos, completamente relajado y sin vigilancia una sonrisa florece en su cara cuando encuentra el nombre de Hyukjae.

Esta a punto de presionar el botón de llamada.

Pero entonces el hombre se inclina y le arrebata el teléfono de sus manos ante de correr con el, ignorando su asustado aullido y indignado grito.

Por supuesto que trato de perseguir al hombre. Trato de pedir ayuda y contactar a la policía, y casi sollozos en público a causa del pánico y la angustia.

Pero se perdió.

Su única manera de contactar con Hyukjae,  _ su Hyukjae, su alma gemela; _ se había ido.

***

Donghae nunca ante creyó que lloraría por cualquier cosa en la vida real, la única manera era por historia de ficción. Una vez creyó que probablemente que la muerte tomará a un ser querido para hacerle llorar tan fuerte como lo hizo cuando miró  _ Titanic _  o cuando leyó  _ La ladrona de Libro. _

Pero cuando volvió en la noche al cuarto del hotel, todas las esperanzas pérdida y destrozadas, se da cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado.

Y como lloró y sollozos en su almohada, mojando con sus lágrimas de frustración, tristeza,  _ irá  _ con el mundo, alguien a unos mil kilómetro lo espera.

En un cuarto de hotel en alguna parte de Los Angeles, Hyukjae mira a su teléfono y espera por una llamada que nunca llegará. 


	3. La Tercera es la Vencida

Hyukjae tiene su propia parte justa de fracasos en las relaciones. De hecho, ha tenido _  demasiada  _ de ellas que ni siquiera se pudo molestar nunca más. Ha tenido más que suficiente experiencia para durar toda la vida: suficiente conocimiento para poder predecir cómo cualquier relación se produciría una vez que algún conflicto comience a elaborarse.

Lo único que Hyukjae puede decir sobre todas sus relaciones pasadas es el hecho de que todas eran complicadas.

Y estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por pasar por todas esas complicaciones porque lo convirtieron en la persona sabia que es ahora.

Sin embargo, a medida que enfrenta su situación actual, Hyukjae se da cuenta de que toda la experiencia de la que se enorgulleció es en realidad bastante inútil.

No importa que sepa exactamente qué hacer cuando un amigo se enamora, o que sepas cómo atraer y seducir a casi  _ cualquier persona _  con una simple sonrisa o un batir de pestañas. No importa que pueda detectar fácilmente cuando alguien le miente o, peor aún,  _ lo engaña _ , o si en realidad tienen algún otro motivo oculto en la relación. Su capacidad para detectarlo cuando su pareja se está enamorando de él, y sus uno-dos-tres pasos para pasar de tales relaciones, nada de esto importa.

Ninguno de estos puede ayudarlo en las circunstancias extremas en las que actualmente está atrapado.

Ninguno de sus conocimientos, experiencias y habilidades puede ayudarlo a encontrar a Donghae nuevamente.

Exhalando con fuerza, cierra la revista de viajes sobre su escritorio, sintiendo un fuerte pero familiar impulso de arrancas las páginas con total frustración.

Ha pasado un mes.

Un mes desde que regresó a Seúl de su viaje de negocios: cansado, confundido, preocupado y  _ herido. _

Donghae nunca lo llamó.

_ Esperó, _ nunca ha hecho esa mierda por alguien desde sus días en la universidad (lo que lo empeora es que la persona que esperó en ese momento sigue siendo la misma persona que lo hizo esperar ahora, tres años y unos meses más tarde). Esperó la primera noche, sacrificando el tiempo que tenía para dormir, las ojeras creciendo cada vez más y el cansancio tiraba de sus nervios mientras miraba sin parpadear su teléfono, preguntándose y preocupándose.

Al día siguiente, se distrajo como el infierno durante las reuniones e incluso recibió una reprimenda de un superior, y sin embargo, todavía estaba  _ esperando _ , revisando constantemente su teléfono y siendo regañado una y otra vez.

Decidió llamar al propio Donghae pero obtuvo un fuera de línea.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar Hyukjae?

¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Donghae se metió en problemas? ¿Perdió su teléfono? ¿No recibió ninguna señal en Brasil? ¿O simplemente estaba aburrido de su ingenio durante ese vuelo y decidió jugar con Hyukjae solo para al final deshacerse de él? Porque dijo que trabajaba para una revista de viajes y, sin embargo, ahora, Hyukjae ni siquiera podía encontrar su nombre en ninguno de ellos.

¿Fue este su castigo por jugar con los corazones de las personas en el pasado?

Negando con la cabeza y dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, Hyukjae empuja las diferentes revistas de viaje fuera de su escritorio con frustración, enviándolas a crujir en el aire y aterrizando en una pila desordenada en el piso alfombrado de su oficina personal.

Entierra su cara en sus palmas y suspira con cansancio.

Ha pasado un mes.

Y aún así, nada Donghae.

***

Bloqueo de escritor.

Realmente es algo terrible.

Come tu mente constantemente diciéndote que todo no vale nada, que tu trabajo es inferior. Drena tu motivación y te alimenta de negatividades, te hace mirar fijamente las páginas vacías mientras el reloj avanza y se pierde un tiempo precioso en la improductividad.

Hay tantas cosas que pueden causar un bloqueo de escritor.

Donghae está bastante familiarizado con eso, ya que ha experimentado casi todo tipo de bloqueo en sus años como escritor de ficción amateur. También aprendió cómo tratar con ellos y, eventualmente, superarlos, porque es un hecho en su carrera. Un columnista de una revista no podía permitirse ningún tipo de bloque de escritor. Necesita crear algo bueno cada mes. Después de todo, le pagan por eso.

Pero por primera vez, Donghae se encuentra siendo regañado por su editora por presentar un  _ artículo pésimo, medio asqueroso, pedazo de mierda _  (las palabras de su editora, no de él) sobre Brasil.

Ya ha revisado su trabajo un millón de veces y, sin embargo, su jefe todavía no está satisfecho.

A decir verdad, no podía culparla por eso.

Está de acuerdo con ella de todo corazón.

—Este no eres tú, Donghae —dice Boa, en el momento en que termina de leer simplemente el primer párrafo del artículo revisado, sus tacones haciendo clic despiadadamente contra las inmaculadas baldosas blancas de su oficina—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Esto merece las palabras que dije antes. Es pésimo. Medio asqueroso. Y un pedazo de mierda. No es tu trabajo excelente, de alta calidad habitual. ¿Cuándo te pedí revisar? Durante los dos años que has estado trabajando aquí, nunca tuve que revisar nada. Saliste para Brasil todo alegre y emocionado, y volviste un zombie. ¿Qué diablos te pasó allí?

_ Mi corazón se rompió, eso es lo que pasó, _ Donghae quiere decir.

Pero requeriría mucha explicación sobre Hyukjae y el vuelo y hace tres años, y Donghae simplemente no tenía la fuerza para molestarse en hablar de eso (tanto como sabe cómo su superior puede darle buenos consejos, ya que ella siempre los tienes).

Está desconsolado.

No una jodida gran cosa.

No debería ser capaz de enviar un buen artículo solo por eso.

De todos modos, es su culpa. Por ser descuidado. Por elegir salir antes de llamar a Hyukjae. Por no preguntar sobre sus otros datos de contacto. Por ser un Donghae clásico y estúpido.

Boa suspira con cansancio y vuelve a poner el artículo sobre el escritorio antes de dirigirse hacia Donghae y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Donghae —dice con esa voz amable que conoce demasiado bien—. ¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, verdad?

La mira a través de su flequillo ahora más corto (la angustia lo hizo querer afeitarse toda la cabeza pero todavía tenía suficiente cerebro para no hacerlo), mordiéndose el labio inferior con remordimiento. Nunca le gustó que sus amigos se preocupara por él.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Boa, con ojos tiernos y comprensivos, y le recuerda a Donghae por qué nunca podría imaginarse a sí mismo dejando este trabajo. Porque tenía a la mejor jefe de todos los tiempos.

—Noona, yo...

De repente, ya no pudo contenerse más. Y por primera vez desde esa fatídica noche en la que perdió la única conexión que tenía con la persona que creía era su alma gemela, Donghae llora nuevamente.

***

Donghae debería haberle dicho antes a su jefe.

No podía odiarse más en este momento.

Un mes.

Perdió todo un maldito mes abatido como un idiota y enfureció a su editora por su incapacidad para presentar un artículo digno. Perdió su tiempo siendo una pequeña cosa lamentable, triste, lastimosa que no podía hacer la mierda y, realmente, si hubiera estado trabajando en otra compañía donde el jefe no es tan aficionado a él como Boa, habría sido despedido.

Qué idiota es.

La voz de Boa hace eco repetidamente en su mente.

Sabes qué, te dejaré salir del seudónimo si me das un buen artículo esta semana. Está bien. Por una vez, estás publicando esto como Lee Donghae. Entonces tu alma gemela puede ir y encontrarte.

Niega con incredulidad sobre sus propias acciones antes de sentarse en su asiento y abrir apresuradamente su computadora portátil.

Tiene un artículo para escribir.

***

Dos meses.

Hyukjae se dio por vencido.

A decir verdad, hay mucho que puede tomar. Hay un límite para su paciencia, un límite de cuánto quiere dejarse sufrir por algo que probablemente ni siquiera valga la pena. Un límite a la cantidad de angustia que puede soportar.

Lo que sea que le haya pasado a Donghae, ya no debería ser de su incumbencia.

Claramente, no están _  destinados a ser _  como a Hyukjae le hubiera gustado pensar.

Se encontraron una vez, pero estuvieron separados durante tres años. Se encontraron de nuevo, ¿y ahora esto? Ha tenido suficiente. No está dispuesto a jugar juegos estúpidos como este con el destino o cualquier otra mierda cruel que le esté haciendo esto.

Resopla con leve irritación, coloca la última de las revistas de viaje dentro de la caja de reciclaje. La caja que pronto sería quitada por su asistente Kyuhyun, y después de eso, nunca la volvería a ver.

Es parte de sus uno-dos-tres pasos para seguir adelante.

Primer paso: deshacerse de todo lo que te recuerda a esa persona.

No es que tenga muchas cosas que le recuerden a ese chico. Se han encontrado  _ dos veces, _  por amor de Dios, no han estado en la vida del otro el tiempo suficiente para que dejen huellas tan grandes e inolvidables.

_ O al menos eso le gustaría pensar. _

Si Hyukjae fuera completamente honesto, nadie en su vida ha dejado una sensación tan grande de pérdida y vacío como lo hizo Donghae.

Un golpe en la puerta hace eco y lo saca de su aturdimiento, y levanta la vista cuando Kyuhyun asoma la cabeza entre el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco. —Entonces... ¿está lista su caja de reciclaje?

Hyukjae da un gruñido evasivo y gesticula hacia la caja que se coloca al lado de su escritorio.

El hombre más joven frunce el ceño ante las pilas de revistas nuevas y brillantes, pero no dice nada, sabiendo que no debe dar otro comentario descortés y grosero cuando su jefe no está de buen humor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kyuhyun entra y toma la caja en sus brazos. Se va sin una palabra.

Y solo así, Hyukjae ha completado el primer paso.

Suspirando, dirige su mirada a la ventana en el lado derecho de la habitación, la luz del sol de la tarde se filtra a través de las persianas.

Es brillante.

Y le recuerda a una cierta sonrisa: labios finos, dientes torcidos y perfección.

Gimiendo, Hyukjae palmea su rostro antes de mirar la puerta por donde acaba de pasar su asistente.

—¿Kyuhyun-ah? ¿Puedes deshacerte también de la ventana?

No escucha las maldiciones incrédulas del hombre más joven.

***

—¿Aún nada?

Donghae se asoma a la oficina de su jefe por enésima vez ese día, haciendo que Boa ponga los ojos en ligera exasperación.

—Hae, cariño, el artículo fue liberado hace  _ horas _  —dice Boa rotundamente, los hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas mientras sonríe ante la expresión derrotada del chico más joven—. Dale algo de tiempo, Donghae-yah. Tal vez tu alma gemela aún no haya comprado una copia.

Frunciendo el ceño, el moreno se abre paso en la habitación, sus ojos brillan en una mezcla de esperanza e incertidumbre. —¿Qué pasa si no compra una copia? ¿Qué pasa si se dio por vencido conmigo?

—Entonces tal vez no es tu alma gemela.

—¡Noona!

—Es broma, es broma —Boa se ríe, la voz melodiosa llena el aire—. Dime, Donghae, ¿has intentado volver al café donde los dos se conocieron? Quién sabe, podría haber regresado allí y tal vez también te esté esperando allí.

—Lo hice pero —Donghae frunce el ceño, tomando el asiento vacío frente al escritorio de su editor—. Nunca lo he visto allí. Quiero decir, antes de que nos encontráramos en el avión, los dos volvimos a ese lugar en numerosas ocasiones y todavía no nos encontramos. ¿Cómo sería diferente ahora?

—Bien, entonces, tengo una proposición —dice Boa, un brillo familiar en sus ojos que le dice a Donghae que acaba de tener una idea genial—. Escúchame, ¿quieres?

Donghae apoya sus codos en su escritorio y escucha.

***

Cuando llega el tercer mes, Donghae sabe que no tiene otra alternativa.

Inicialmente, había estado muy en contra de la propuesta de Boa. Después de todo, es un introvertido muy privado y tímido. Es la razón por la que se esconde detrás de un seudónimo. No le gusta recibir demasiada atención, no le gusta que las personas se vuelvan para mirarlo o lo reconozcan por algo, incluso a sus escritos.

Es el observador, después de todo. Estar en el extremo receptor de las miradas y observaciones de otras personas simplemente lo desconcierta.

Pero han pasado tres meses, y sabe que en este punto, si realmente no quiere perder a Hyukjae, no tiene otra opción.

Exhalando con dureza, irrumpe en la oficina de su editor, con los ojos brillantes de multitudes de emociones: miedo, desesperación,  _ determinación. _

Boa lo mira y entiende. Ella le da una sonrisa de complicidad y asiente.

***

Cuando Hyukjae ingresa a su oficina ese fatídico jueves por la mañana, con la cabeza palpitando en las manos debido a la resaca que está alimentando actualmente, apenas oye a Kyuhyun y sus subordinados hablar de este reciente video viral: un anuncio nuevo e interesante en la gran pantalla del parte central del distrito de negocios de Gangnam.

Sus oídos solo logran captar algunas palabras: algo sobre una persona desaparecida, un avión y un pervertido, y Hyukjae solo podía poner los ojos en blanco porque es demasiado temprano para hablar de pervertidos. Si fuera en otro momento, habría tenido curiosidad y unirse a la conversación, pero ahora mismo, le duele la cabeza y está demasiado molesto por la suciedad de la vida en general.

Como siempre ha sido en los últimos tres meses.

Camina hacia su oficina privada, gruñendo y murmurando por lo bajo acerca de cómo debería haber tomado hoy una baja por enfermedad ya que su cabeza no dejará de doler a pesar de los analgésicos que tomó hace una hora.

Las voces y las risas de sus subordinados suenan anormalmente fuertes, cerniéndose a través de su puerta como si la partición de madera no existiera, el ruido golpeando sus oídos sin piedad. Su última y delgada cuerda de paciencia se rompe, Hyukjae se da vuelta y sale apurado, listo para gritar groserías a sus molestos compañeros de trabajo cuando lo ve.

En la pantalla de la computadora portátil de Kyuhyun hay una cara que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

Están viendo un video. Un video en la gran pantalla LCD en el distrito central de negocios, donde Hyukjae cruza la calle todos los días en su camino al trabajo.

En esa gran pantalla está Lee Donghae, hablando con un entrevistador no visto, se ve tan perfecto y maravilloso como Hyukjae lo recuerda, aunque su cabello no es tan largo como lo era antes.

Hyukjae siente que su mundo se detiene.

Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que Donghae está hablando en este video y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad antes de enfocarse, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos mientras oye las palabras del chico más joven.

_ Cuando llegué a Brasil, se suponía que debía llamarte. Pero en un desafortunado giro de los acontecimientos, mi teléfono me fue robado y nunca lo recuperé. _

Asi que es por eso.

De repente, preso del pánico, y su cabeza todavía duele tanto, Hyukjae mira a su alrededor, un impulso repentino se extiende como un reguero de pólvora por sus venas.

Tiene que salir de aquí.

Necesita encontrar a Donghae.

Mira hacia la pantalla, mira esa hermosa cara que parece tan triste y esperanzada al mismo tiempo, y siente que su corazón se salta un latido.

Se siente como si Donghae lo mirara desde el video, y Hyukjae deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando el moreno parpadea furiosamente y continúa hablando.

_ Lo siento. Fue mi culpa por ser descuidado. No sé si todavía te importa, y no sé si me estás buscando... pero quiero que sepas que aún estoy esperando. Que siempre estaré esperando. _

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hyukjae se precipita a la salida más cercana, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros de trabajo y las llamadas en su busca. Se apresura al elevador, casi presionando el botón de su hormigueante ataque casi nerviosos, antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente tomará demasiado tiempo y corre hacia la salida de emergencia.

Corre a toda prisa por las escaleras, logrando llegar a diferentes pisos en cuestión de segundos, y casi tropieza con sus propios pies en el momento en que llega a la planta baja. A toda velocidad por el vestíbulo e ignorando las miradas confusas de otras personas, sale del edificio y se encuentra en las calles, en medio de toda la gente ocupada caminando y corriendo. Choca contra los hombros y le grita, pero ni siquiera le importa. Su cabeza aún palpita, le ruega que se detenga y que jodidamente se siente, pero ningún dolor de cabeza puede evitar que vuelva a ver a esa persona.

Finalmente, llega a la gran intersección, varios vehículos y peatones cruzan las calles anchas, y Hyukjae se encuentra caminando en medio de la multitud ocupada, sus zapatos de vestir golpeando duramente contra concreto gris y blanco. Se vuelve para mirar hacia arriba y allí está.

La gran pantalla LCD con el anuncio más nuevo que se reproduce una y otra vez.

Lee Donghae.

—Nos encontramos en una cafetería —dice dichosamente Donghae en el anuncio—. Eso fue hace tres años y hace unos meses, cuando ambos eramos estudiantes universitarios.

Hyukjae recuerda.

Sudadera con capucha gris. Risa nerviosa y tímida. Corto cabello castaño chocolate.

—Era inusual, diría yo. No soy del tipo para hablar con extraños. Demonios, no soy del tipo que recurriría a  _ esto _ , pero por el momento estoy sin opciones, así que me disculpo por esta cosa ridículamente cursi que estás a punto de escuchar —se ríe un poco. Esa preciosa y dulce risa que hace que el corazón de Hyukjae tartamudee en su pecho.

—Al principio, por supuesto, realmente no hablamos —dice Donghae—. Quiero decir que estábamos ocupados con nuestras cosas, pero había este... silencio amistoso. Cómodo y fácil. Y al ser yo, generalmente soy cauteloso con los extraños, pero contigo, solo estaba... estaba bien.

Apretando los puños, Hyukjae comienza a mirar a su alrededor con desesperación, pero no hay más que rostros desconocidos, caras que no quería ver. El que quería estaba todavía en esa pantalla: irreal e inalcanzable.

—No recuerdo exactamente cómo comenzamos a hablar —continúa hablando Donghae en la pantalla—. Pero cuando lo hicimos, comenzó un poco incómodo. Como si hubiera dicho tres veces la palabra "oh", ese tipo de torpeza. Y luego hiciste una especie de broma pervertida, y como soy un pervertido de closet, lo entendí y, al poco tiempo, la incomodidad desapareció.

Sus ojos comienzan a empañarse, Hyukjae mira desesperadamente a su alma gemela en la pantalla, con el pecho dolorido e hinchado al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa comienza a florecer en su rostro ante el recuerdo de todo.

—Hablamos de tantas cosas. Como casi compartimos nuestras historias de toda la vida —Donghae se ríe un poco—. Aunque desearía poder haber dicho más, como, no sé, los nombres de nuestras universidades quizás, porque si lo hiciéramos, ¿entonces tal vez no estaría en esta situación tan embarazosa ahora? De todos modos, olvidamos pedir los números de cada uno y nunca nos encontramos durante tres años. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo sé, tampoco yo.

Hyukjae se encuentra riendo. Riéndose de lo absurdo de todo esto: la completa estupidez e idiotez de ambos y cómo finalmente los condujo a este momento.

—¡Nos encontramos de nuevo! En un avión a Los Ángeles —Donghae continúa con esta linda sonrisa y Hyukjae quiere sacar un King Kong y trepar por la pantalla para besarle la cara—. Y afortunadamente, no era el único que todavía pensaba en él durante nuestros tres años separados. Sé que parece bastante rápido, considerando que fue solo nuestro  _ segundo  _ encuentro, pero estamos un poco... —Donghae se muerde el labio y se sonroja—. Bueno, nos volvimos pareja.

Las mejillas de Hyukjae duelen ahora por la sonrisa demasiado amplia, porque su Donghae está siendo demasiado lindo en esa pantalla y todo el mundo está mirando, y debe estar tan avergonzado, pero Hyukjae no podía esperar para abrazarlo y besar toda la timidez lejos.

—Aunque el asunto es que, en realidad, no iba a ir a Los Ángeles —continúa Donghae—. Solo iba a transitar allí. Mi destino real era Brasil. Entonces, básicamente significa que estaríamos separados de nuevo. Pero, por supuesto, no éramos tan estúpidos como lo fuimos hace tres años, así que finalmente intercambiamos números. Cuando llegué a Brasil, se suponía que debía llamarte. Pero en un desafortunado giro de los acontecimientos, mi teléfono me fue robado y nunca lo recuperé.

La sonrisa se oscurece, los hombros de Hyukjae se desploman levemente mientras mira al hombre en la pantalla, la tristeza pesando en su corazón cuando ve a Donghae comenzar a pestañear.

Y en ese momento exacto, Donghae finalmente se vuelve hacia la cámara, mirando a la audiencia con sus ojos tristes y su voz temblorosa mientras dice: —Lo siento. Fue mi culpa por ser descuidado. No sé si todavía te importa, y no sé si me estás buscando... pero quiero que sepas que aún estoy esperando. Que siempre estaré esperando... Te amo —sus mejillas se sonrojan y, de repente, se cubre su tierna cara—. Ah, qué vergonzoso.

Y Hyukjae no quiere nada más que envolverlo en sus brazos y besarlo repetidamente hasta que repita esas palabras.

La pantalla se convierte en nada más que negro antes de que aparezca un número de teléfono. Hyukjae sabe que no es el número de Donghae (ya que lo había memorizado después de mirarlo todo el tiempo). Saca su teléfono y lo guarda apresuradamente, y justo cuando está a punto de presionar "llamar", ve algo en su visión periférica.

Agitando la cabeza apresuradamente hacia la izquierda, Hyukjae mira fijamente a la figura solitaria al otro lado de la calle, inmóvil en medio de la avalancha de gente corriendo a su alrededor. Un chico con una sudadera azul marino de gran tamaño que cubre la mitad de su rostro, mirando a la pantalla con melancolía.

Y una vez más, Hyukjae siente que su mundo se detiene.

Porque ahí está Donghae, una mirada triste en su rostro mientras  _ espera... _ tal como dijo en su video.

Con pequeños pasos que se aceleran gradualmente, Hyukjae cruza la calle, cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta que puede sostener esa mano en la suya otra vez, su corazón saborea cuando esos ojos se vuelven para mirarlo con absoluta sorpresa.

Mira como Donghae parpadea incrédulo hacia él, antes de que las lágrimas salgan repentinamente de esos ojos de cachorro, el más joven se convierte en un lío tartamudeante. —¿H-Hyukjae?

—Hola —saluda un poco débilmente, porque honestamente, con la forma en que su corazón está pasando por una sobrecarga dentro de su pecho, y su dolor de cabeza todavía palpitando, Hyukjae no tiene en sí mismo para ser enérgico. Además, existe el ligero e irracional temor de que Donghae pueda desaparecer nuevamente.

—Hyukjae —dice Donghae sin aliento, volteándose para mirar al mayor, la capucha cayendo de su cabeza mientras parpadea furiosamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se juntan en sus ojos—. Hyukjae, yo...

—Lo sé —sonríe Hyukjae—. Te acabo de ver allí, ¿no? —señala la pantalla ancha que ha comenzado a reproducir el anuncio una vez más—. Te ves lindo en ese anuncio, por cierto.

Las mejillas de Donghae se manchan con un tono rosa claro mientras mira a Hyukjae, el labio inferior temblando y los ojos cada vez más vidriosos a pesar de su constante parpadeo. —Hyuk, estoy...

Lo abraza, los brazos se envuelven fácilmente alrededor de la forma temblorosa. —Shh... No te disculpes —Hyukjae le susurra al oído mientras cierra sus propios ojos, deleitándose con el calor y la pura alegría de simplemente estar con él de nuevo—. Soy el que debería hacer eso. Porque casi me rindo contigo. Lo siento tanto, Hae —siente que el chico más joven se pone rígido en su agarre antes de que se estremezca y empiece a sollozar en su hombro. Siente que su pecho se contrae dolorosamente—. Por favor, no llores.

Se quedan así por un tiempo, hasta que la gente comienza a mirar y susurrar e incluso a tomar fotos y videos porque,  _ ¡oye, es ese chico del anuncio y ha encontrado a su alma gemela! _  Pero a Hyukjae no le puede importar menos.

—¿Te lastimaste? —simplemente pregunta.

Donghae se aparta un poco para mirarlo confundido, las lágrimas en sus mejillas son inmediatamente borradas por las yemas de los pulgares de Hyukjae. Surca las cejas y frunce un poco el ceño. —¿Q-Qué?

—Cuando te robaron el teléfono... ¿te lastimaste? —aclara Hyukjae.

Parpadeando en confusión, Donghae vuelve a frunci el ceño y mira a Hyukjae. —Incluso si lo hiciera, eso fue hace tres meses, entonces...

—¿Estabas herido? —insiste.

—Bueno —dice Donghae inseguro—. Perseguí al ladrón y caí. Me raspé la rodilla derecha y la palma izquierda. Nada grande, sin embargo.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Hyukjae toma su palma izquierda, ignorando el jadeo sobresaltado mientras lo inspecciona cuidadosamente. Una pequeña cicatriz es visible en un lado, y mientras la imagen dolorosa de Donghae cayendo y se lastimándose parpadea en su mente, Hyukjae siente que su corazón se aprieta una vez más.

Deja escapar un suspiro, antes de acercar la suave palma a sus labios y besarla tiernamente. —Lo siento.

—Hyukjae...

—¿Puedes decírmelo otra vez? —lleva la palma de Donghae a su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo suavemente—. Quiero decir, acabo de verte diciéndome que me amas en un video de alta definición perfecta, pero creo que preferiría escucharlo de ti en lugar de tu versión de video. A pesar de que es muy lindo como el infierno. Me darás una copia de este video, ¿verdad?

Riendo, Donghae le hace una mueca y le da un golpe en la mejilla con apenas fuerza. —Idiota. Te amo. Ahí. ¿Feliz ahora? —ríe aún más fuerte cuando Hyukjae le sonríe—. ¿Ahora vas a decirlo de nuevo?

Fingiendo pensar por un rato, Hyukjae tararea pensativamente mientras lleva sus manos para ahuecar la cara de Donghae. —No sé, tal vez también deba grabar un video.

—Estúpido.

—Pero te gustaría, ¿verdad? Me refiero a imaginar si fuera yo quien hiciera ese anuncio.

—Como si realmente pudieras lograr eso —se burla Donghae, una risa acuosa se escapa de sus labios.

Hyukjae le devuelve la sonrisa descaradamente. —Puedo filmar algo para ti, si quieres. Quiero decir, tú sabes...

—¿Hyukjae?

—¿Sí?

—Cállate y bésame.

Y así lo hace.

Y su corazón prácticamente explota fuera de su pecho cuando Donghae envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa.

—También te amo —susurra en los labios delgados, sus brazos rodean la delgada cintura y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando oye gritos y lúgubres abucheos del público que los mira.

—Oh, Dios mío —Donghae se aleja con vergüenza absoluta y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Hyukjae, mientras que el último simplemente se ríe y le da un signo V a las cámaras.

—Sí, sí, es mío —afirma con orgullo y se estremece cuando Donghae lo golpea ligeramente en el hombro.

Todavía tiene un dolor de cabeza, pero ¿sinceramente? ¿A quien le importa? Es el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

***

—Entonces —comienza Hyukjae, los dos dentro de su auto y dirigiéndose hacia la dirección del departamento de Donghae. Está a punto de despedirse del menor después de una cena en un restaurante italiano, donde hablaron de tantas cosas como de costumbre, incluido el pelo ahora más corto de Donghae y cómo Hyukjae quiere que lo vuelva a hacer crecer y teñirlo de rubio, pero el más joven se negó—. Sé que tienes un gran trabajo y todo pero... no pensé que pudieras permitirte un anuncio como ese.

—Bueno... —Donghae sonríe descaradamente y se desplaza un poco sobre su posición en el asiento del copiloto, sus ojos se mueven para mirar la luz borrosa de las luces fuera del vehículo en movimiento—. No fue mi dinero.

Hyukjae lo mira preocupado antes de volver su mirada a la carretera mientras conduce. —Por favor, no me digas que obtuviste un préstamo y ahora estás en deuda solo por mí.

—Es algo así —se ríe el más joven, y justo cuando Hyukjae está a punto de responder, niega con la cabeza—. Pero no se trata solo de dinero.

Con las cejas fruncidas, Hyukjae hace un zumbido confuso en la parte posterior de su garganta. —¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Básicamente, mi editora me pidió algo —dice dubitativamente Donghae, mordiéndose el labio mientras mira hacia abajo en su regazo—. Está planeando comenzar su propia editorial. Y quiere que escriba la primera novela. Entonces el anuncio es como un incentivo.

—Oh, maldita sea —dice Hyukjae, apretando las manos en el volante mientras la emoción fluye a través de él—. Mierda, vas a ser publicado. Santa mierda, eso es increíble. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias —dice Donghae, mirando todo tímido y avergonzado y Hyukjae tiene que obligarse a sí mismo para no saltar sobre el más joven y sofocarlo en abrazos y besos—. Y bueno, hay algo más.

—¿Que?

—Quiere que escriba sobre nosotros —dice Donghae, mirando hacia atrás desde la ventana—. Así que el anuncio no solo me sirvió para encontrarte nuevamente, sino también como un anuncio real o un adelanto de un libro que se lanzará en el futuro.

Hyukjae se queda sin palabras por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Santo puta mierda.

—Lo sé —se ríe Donghae—. Para ser honesto, estoy nervioso. Sé que puedo escribir bien, pero tengo muchas dudas —se queja—. Es algo normal para la mayoría de los escritores, por desgracia.

—Bueno, entonces, me tienes para alentarte constantemente y motivarte —sonríe Hyukjae, haciendo reír a el más joven—. Hablando de eso, aún no he visto tus escritos. Compré un montón de revistas de viajes, ¿sabes? Pero nunca vi tu nombre en ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué es eso?

—Oh —Donghae lo mira con culpabilidad—. Tenía un seudónimo. Pero recientemente dejé de usarlo cuando lanzamos el artículo de Brasil. ¿Supongo que no lo viste?

—No compré nada recientemente —dice Hyukjae, un puchero miserable estropeando sus labios gruesos—. Joder, soy estúpido. Estaba deprimido y pensé que nunca te encontraría, dejé de mirar y le pedí a mi asistente que tirara las revistas. Mierda. Necesito que me devuelva esas cosas. Ah, mierda. Me acabo de acordar de que no volví al trabajo hoy —quiere arrugar su rostro al darse cuenta de su irresponsabilidad—. Mañana me matarán.

—Tienes videos de todos modos.

—¿Qué videos?

—¡Videos! De hoy. Te volviste una celebridad después de todo. ¡Ya que eras el alma gemela faltante a la que me refería en ese anuncio, entonces tienes todas las excusas para estar ausente del trabajo! —Donghae chilla felizmente, y Hyukjae no pudo evitar la sonrisa de encías que tironeaba de sus labios ante la linda exhibición.

—Bien —responde mientras saca una mano para tomar la de Donghae, su corazón tartamudea en vértigo—. Tu alma gemela. Tu muy guapa alma gemela.

Riendo, Donghae niega con la cabeza y aprieta la mano de Hyukjae a cambio. —Mi querida alma gemela.

***

Al llegar frente al departamento de Donghae, Hyukjae duda un poco en soltar su mano.

Olvida eso, se niega por _  completo  _ a soltar su mano.

Sin embargo, es comprensible, después de todo, pero Donghae cree que no hay ninguna manera de que puedan separarse nuevamente durante años en este punto. No cuando Hyukjae lo ha agregado a todas las redes sociales y aplicaciones de mensajería instantánea, y ahora incluso sabe dónde vive.

—Estás siendo pegajoso de nuevo —señala, riéndose cuando el triste puchero en los labios de Hyukjae se profundiza.

—Lo sé... pero ¿y si vuelves a desaparecer? —murmura Hyukjae.

—¿En serio? —dijo Donghae inexpresivos—. Después de agregarme en todas partes y ahora saber mi dirección, ¿todavía crees que puedo alejarme de ti si quisiera?

—¿Quién sabe? —dice Hyukjae, apretando su agarre en la mano de Donghae—. ¿Qué pasa si te secuestran? ¿Qué pasa si me secuestran? ¿Qué pasa si los dos somos secuestrados y uno o ambos de nosotros somos asesinados y nunca nos volveremos a ver?

Donghae lo mira por un momento antes de que una gran risa brote de su garganta, su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra el asiento lujoso del auto de Hyukjae. —¡En serio! ¿Quién nos secuestraría?

—¡Bueno, ahora somos celebridades! —argumenta Hyukjae acaloradamente—. Tu video se volvió viral, y la gente nos filmó besándonos en medio de la calle, ¡y ahora también está en todas partes en internet! ¡Por supuesto que alguien querría secuestrarnos!

Con los hombros temblando, Donghae palmea su rostro con su mano libre. —¿Cómo es que eres un gerente con esa idiotez?

—¡Yah!

Riéndose, Donghae mira fijamente al hombre que hace pucheros infantilmente antes de llevar sus manos entrelazadas para empujar juguetonamente la mejilla de Hyukjae. —Yah tú mismo —responde sonriendo—. ¿Quieres venir?

Y de repente, el puchero se fue y Hyukjae es todo el brillo del sol una vez más.

Donghae solo pudo sacudir su cabeza y rodar sus ojos.

_ Va a ser una noche larga. _


	4. Epílogo: Un día especial

Aunque Hyukjae puede decir con orgullo que está realmente feliz y contento con su vida en general, por supuesto todavía hay momentos en los que no puede evitar sentirse molesto.

El mundo está, después de todo, lleno de sorpresas.

Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo feliz y lo triste. Y los que permanecen en algún lugar en el medio. Los grises para los negros y blancos.

Hay pequeños y grandes. Algunos pueden provocar un gran impacto que podría destrozarte o llevarte a la más alta de la nube nueve. Y luego hay algunos que son de poca relevancia: una pequeña y agradable sorpresa que no hace que tu día te haga sonreír por una fracción de segundo. O una pequeña molestia, una que realmente no cambiaría drásticamente su vida para peor pero de todos modos puede hacerle sentir un poco de fastidio.

Lo que actualmente molesta a Hyukjae pertenece a esa categoría.

No es una gran sorpresa. Por el contrario, ni siquiera es _  tan _  inesperado. Es solo que es lo último que quiere en un día tan especial.

Deberes.

El profesor había decidido darles tarea que debe entregarse mañana. Lo que simplemente significa que Hyukjae necesita trabajar en ello esta  _ noche _ .

Esta  _ noche _ , cuando tenía otros planes, planes  _ mucho _  más importantes.

En pocas palabras, considera qué pasaría si no trabaja en esta estúpida tarea.

Su amante no aprobaría, eso pasa.

Bueno, su amante no necesita saber.

Después de todo, es  _ su  _ día especial.

Hyukjae sonríe, la idea de su día especial le produce una sensación familiar y placentera que revolotea en su estómago, una suave hinchazón en su corazón, una sensación a la que se ha acostumbrado y a la vez no puede acostumbrarse por completo. La molestia que sintió antes cuando abandonó la sala de clase hace un momento es rápidamente expulsada mientras piensa en los años que han llevado hasta este día. Un día que su yo más joven probablemente nunca hubiera imaginado.

Es su dos milésimo día.

A decir verdad, Hyukjae ni siquiera se molesta en contar estas cosas, pero con un novio como el suyo, no pudo evitar celebrarlo. Cuando su amante lo saltó con entusiasmo en su cama hace una semana, empujando en su cara un encantador par de cupones de descuento a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, y prácticamente hizo  _ aegyo _  (aunque sin saberlo) para celebrar su cena de dos mil aniversario allí, Hyukjae simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Se ríe del recuerdo mientras sale de la universidad, con la correa de su bolso agarrada flojamente de la mano mientras inhala el aire frío y fresco del otoño.

_ Dos mil días, eh. _

Cinco años y algunos meses.

Es bastante sorprendente.

Cuando lo piensa, todavía no podía creerlo.

En estos dos mil días, experimentó, aprendió y descubrió tantas cosas, todas de las cuales probablemente no tendría si no fuera por su amante.

A decir verdad, cuando ingresó en su compañía hace tantos años después de completar su grado de mercadotecnia, y conoció a todos aquellos superiores y supervisores que lo entrenaron para convertirse en el gerente principal, Hyukjae creía que era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para el el resto de su vida. Después de todo, había llegado a aceptarlo. Eventualmente se las arregló para convencerse a sí mismo de que está bien hacer algo que no necesariamente amaba o disfrutaba, que mientras pudiera comprar las cosas que quería y poner un techo sobre su cabeza y comida en su mesa, todo estaría bien.

Pero Donghae, su dulce Donghae, lo empujó a buscar algo que realmente amará. Algo que haría por la alegría y la emoción de hacerlo, no porque esté obligado a hacerlo. Algo que le daría la emocionante sensación de logro, orgullo y satisfacción, independientemente de cuánto dinero obtenga de ella.

Algo que lo haría feliz.

Su pasión.

Para Donghae, siempre,  _ siempre  _ ha estado escribiendo. A pesar de sus aficiones e intereses en constante cambio (fotografía, idiomas extranjeros, ejercicio), la escritura era lo único a lo que siempre regresaba.

Para Hyukjae, no tenía idea.

Tomó un tiempo para los meses, el hombre más joven convencerlo de que tratará de encontrar algo. De eso surgieron muchas peleas y argumentos, con Hyukjae siempre insistiendo en que está bien con su trabajo, y Donghae instándolo a expandir sus horizontes y al menos  _ intentarlo. _ Nunca lo admitió al principio, pero Hyukjae estaba aterrorizado de esa idea. De dejar ir el estado y la estabilidad financiera para la que trabajó tan duro. De regresar a esa etapa confusa de no saber si hay algo para él.

Pero Donghae siempre estuvo allí. Tranquilizador. Comprensivo. Incondicionalmente amoroso y apoyándolo.

Y fue más que suficiente.

Cuando Hyukjae finalmente encontró la fuerza y  el coraje para renunciar a su trabajo, Donghae se quedó con él en cada paso. Desde aplicaciones hasta hacer malabares con varios trabajos a tiempo parcial (porque se negó a tener ingresos), mientras actuaba como gerente personal de su novio semi-famoso.

Porque, demonios, Donghae era  _ famoso. _

Después de su primera novela (que pronto se convirtió en una película de gran éxito, aunque afortunadamente no tuvieron que protagonizarla), Donghae se convirtió en uno de los autores más vendidos del país.

Fue buscado después de recibir toneladas de ofertas de entrevistas e incluso ofertas de modelaje, aunque esta última siempre fue rechazada. Donghae no era aficionado a los reflectores. De hecho, de alguna manera lo odiaba, pero pensó que llegaría a medida que se reconociera el precio de sus obras.

Para cuando Donghae lanzó su tercera novela, la fantasía épica en la que había estado trabajando desde sus días universitarios, Hyukjae finalmente la encontró.

En ese momento, estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en una panadería. Inicialmente, era simplemente el responsable de la caja registradora, pero siempre tuvo este curioso interés en el proceso de cocción, y se encontró entrando antes de que su turno comenzará a ver al jefe pastelero trabajando en varios tipos de pan que venderían durante el día.

Eventualmente, el chef se dio cuenta del interés de Hyukjae y se ofreció a enseñarle.

Y Hyukjae pensó que nunca había estado tan emocionado por algo.

Y ahora, con la ayuda de sus propios ahorros y parte de la cantidad ilimitada de efectivo de Donghae (que no quería aceptar al principio, pero tenía que admitir que lo que quería estudiar era muy caro), ha vuelto a la universidad para estudiar artes de panadería y pastelería como su especialización, y la administración de empresas como su asignatura secundaria, ya que ambos planearon comenzar un negocio de pastelería en el futuro.

Lo que devuelve a Hyukjae a su problema actual.

_ Deberes. _

Estúpidos deberes.

Gimió para sí mismo cuando entró en el edificio de su apartamento, haciendo una mueca ausente con la cabeza hacia el guardia y la recepcionista antes de caminar hacia el ascensor. Se abre de golpe y arrastra los pies dentro del pequeño espacio confinado, la mano automáticamente alcanza el botón de su piso antes de que otro pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Sabe que no puede ignorar esta tarea.

Puede que no haya sido un buen alumno en el pasado, pero ahora que en realidad está estudiando algo que le gusta, no quiere más que dar lo mejor de sí. Sabe que su novio lo entendería y, sin embargo, recordando lo emocionado que estaba Donghae por comer en su restaurante favorito, Hyukjae no pudo cancelar sus planes de cena esa noche.

Al llegar a su piso, el peso en su pecho se vuelve más pesado y cuando entra a su apartamento, grita un suave  _ "Estoy en cas _ a" para alertar a su amante de su presencia, y a cambio recibe un zumbido pequeño y distraído de la dirección de la biblioteca.

Sonríe a sabiendas.

Después de cambiarse en cómodas zapatillas de casa, camina por la amplia sala de estar hasta que llega a la puerta abierta justo al lado de las escaleras. Se asoma, su sonrisa se ensancha al ver a su Donghae, sentado en el piso alfombrado y con la computadora portátil posada sobre sus piernas dobladas mientras teclea furiosamente, un lindo puchero en sus labios y sus cejas fruncidas en mayor concentración.

Varios libros encuadernados están esparcidos por el suelo, rodeándolo, y Hyukjae los reconoce como la serie de fantasía favorita de Donghae. Entra silenciosamente en la biblioteca, para no interrumpir el enfoque del joven, y se sienta en silencio detrás de él, colocando gentilmente su mentón en el hombro de Donghae mientras echa un vistazo a la pantalla del portátil del más joven.

Ah.

No me extraña que frunciera el ceño.

Su amante odiaba escribir muertes de personajes.

Lleva sus manos para envolver alrededor del torso del chico rubio, suavemente lo apretó con comodidad antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Hyukkie —dice distraído Donghae antes de sorber un poco.

—Hola bebé —saluda Hyukjae, acariciando suavemente el estómago del chico. —¿Estás bien?

—No —grazna Donghae—. Finalmente llegó a este punto.

—Shh, está bien —susurra Hyukjae tranquilizadoramente, salpicando suaves y tiernos besos en el lado del cuello de Donghae—. Es para mejor, ¿verdad? Soojin aprenderá de esto.

—Lo-lo sé, pero... pero...

—Sí, Sunghyo es tu personaje favorito. Tambien la amo. Pero su destino ha sido decidido desde el primer libro, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, y no puedo cambiarlo, p-pero...

El temblor en su voz alerta a Hyukjae de lo que está a punto de suceder, e inmediatamente abraza al más joven, abrazándolo mientras comienza a llorar un poco por la muerte de su precioso personaje.

—Shh, todo estará bien, cariño —dice Hyukjae en voz baja, besando la sien de Donghae mientras el más joven se lleva una mano para secarse los ojos—. ¿Quieres que te haga algo? ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Leche con miel?

—Lo último, por favor —Donghae aspira cuando se da vuelta para mirar a Hyukjae y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, Hyukkie.

Rápidamente besar la nariz del menor, lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa, antes de desenredar sus brazos de la forma del otro y se pone de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

Bien. Parece que su problema ha sido resuelto.

¿A quién le importa la tarea ahora? Su bebé está triste y necesita su bebida favorita para animarlo. Hyukjae puede simplemente... estudiar o algo así. O no enviar una tarea por una vez. Solo puede compensarlo en su próxima tarea o proyecto.

Rápidamente prepara la bebida de su novio, agregando tres cucharadas de miel a la leche tibia, tal como a Donghae le gusta. Se prepara una taza de café también antes de regresar a la biblioteca, sus ojos observando los suaves rayos del atardecer filtrándose a través de las ventanas del piso al techo en un lado de la habitación.

La cálida y dorada luz cae sobre Donghae, acariciando su piel y cabello tiernamente y haciéndolo lucir como si estuviera brillando.

_ Hermoso, _ piensa Hyukjae, y sonríe a sí mismo mientras se acerca a su amante una vez más, deleitándose con la calidez en su pecho mientras Donghae levanta la vista para sonreír alegremente.

Hyukjae no cree que pueda pedir nada más de la vida.

***

Al final, Donghae está demasiado agotado por sus emociones como para salir.

Sus cupones siguen siendo válidos hasta el próximo mes después de todo, por lo que al menor no le importa no comer afuera esta noche. Pasan su aniversario de dos milésimas acurrucados en el sofá, una película que se reproduce en el televisor pantalla plana en la pared y restos de comida china esparcidos por toda la mesa de café frente a ellos.

No es nada nuevo, y otras personas probablemente dirían que no es una forma romántica o especial de celebrar en absoluto, pero la verdad, lo único que les importa es que están juntos.

Y en el futuro, ya sea su aniversario de diez milésimos, o treinta milésimos, nada más importaría que  _ esto. _

Una sensación de satisfacción instalándose en su pecho, Hyukjae aprieta su agarre sobre el cálido cuerpo sentado cómodamente entre sus piernas, su nariz enterrándose en suaves mechones de cabello rubio e inhalando el dulce y cítrico aroma.

Y como si sus pensamientos serenos fueran escuchados, Donghae se desplaza ligeramente para mirarlo a la cara, antes de sonreír tiernamente y presionar un beso casto en sus labios.

Hyukjae sonríe.

De hecho, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas.

Bueno y malo, feliz y triste.

Pero los mejores son los que pueden cambiar la vida de las personas para mejor.

Para Hyukjae, es Donghae.


	5. Extra: Su Pastelito Favorito

Donghae ama a su novio.

Después de todo, Hyukjae es amable, dulce, cariñoso, y prácticamente el mejor novio que cualquiera podría pedir. Es inteligente e ingenioso, encantadoramente hilarante, caliente, sexy, precioso, y cada adjetivo que puede describir al hombre más hermoso y perfecto de la tierra. Mima a Donghae y siempre lo cuida bien, y es extremadamente talentoso en la cocina. Y realmente, ¿qué podría ser mejor que un hombre que puede cocinar y hornear? Donghae no puede, _no_ lo cambiará por nada más.

Realmente, ama a Hyukjae.

Pero existen esos momentos en que su novio puede ser una mierda tan molesta.

Esta no es la primera vez que pelean.

Y aunque Donghae sabe que es natural que una pareja amorosa pelee, no lo hace menos irritante.

Especialmente porque esta vez, es una de esas pequeñas peleas por razones estúpidas.

Del mismo modo que Donghae solía molestar constantemente a Hyukjae para que abandonara su trabajo rutinario en el escritorio de oficina, Hyukjae también ha estado molestándolo constantemente a Donghae para teñirse su cabello de  _rubio._

Ridículo.

Se mofa de sí mismo, recordando la pequeña pelea infantil que tuvieron esta mañana, sus labios curvándose en un molesto puchero y frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Dios, eres aburrido —había dicho Hyukjae después de otra ronda de Donghae rechazando su propuesta de que teñir su cabello.

—¿Aburrido? ¿ _Soy_  aburrido? —Donghae escupió, ofendido a los niveles más altos—. ¿Escribo novelas para vivir y  _soy_  aburrido?

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir —respondió Hyukjae, igual de acaloradamente—. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado de intentarlo de todos modos? Es solo  _tinte para el cabello_. ¡Solía hacerlo todos los meses!

—Bueno, a diferencia de ti, ¡me niego a tener el cabello seco y frito! Valoro mucho mi cabello sano.

—¡Hacerlo una vez no te secaría el cabello!

—¡Me vería ridículo!

—No, no lo harás, ¿te has visto a ti mismo?

—Cállate, Hyukjae, eres malo.

—No, _tú_ eres malo. Pero lo haces realmente bien, debo decir.

—...Hyukjae.

—Lo siento.

Y había salido del apartamento, poniendo los ojos en blanco con absoluta exasperación, mientras que Hyukjae le pedía disculpas.

No está realmente  _tan_  enojado. Solo molesto. Extremadamente molesto

Más tarde, lo olvidarán y volverán a ser la pareja cursi que suelen ser.

Tarareando ligeramente para sí mismo, Donghae camina por las calles cerca de su edificio, simplemente por el motivo de pasar el tiempo, cuando ve un salón al otro lado de la calle, un anuncio sobre un descuento del cincuenta por ciento en sus ventanas de vidrio.

Donghae gime.

_Rubio, ¿eh?_

***

Sorprendentemente, no se ve mal.

No es un tono claro de platino, sino más bien un tono anaranjado y dorado que casi  _brilla_  bajo la luz del sol.

Donghae está contento.

Por el contrario, está bastante seguro de que las ofertas para modelo vendrían más a menudo a partir de este momento.

Suspira para sus adentros mientras las damas del salón le chillan abiertamente, felicitándole por su nuevo cabello encantador y lo mucho que le conviene, todo el tiempo pidiendo autógrafos también. Donghae los firma cortésmente sin mostrar ningún indicio de su ligera incomodidad antes de pagar y optar por regresar a casa.

Su novio se llevará una sorpresa.

Solo espera que a Hyukjae le guste.

***

Está bien, a Hyukjae le gusta.

O, bueno, con la forma en que está deslumbrando los labios de Donghae, con sus brazos atrapándolo contra la encimera de la cocina, el proyecto de Pastelitos de chocolate en el que estaba trabajando completamente olvidado, Donghae probablemente podría decir que le  _encanta._

—Dios, te ves tan bien —gruñe Hyukjae contra su piel, sus labios regordetes se mueven más allá de los suyos y descienden hasta su mandíbula, lamiendo y mordisqueando—. Tan bueno. Tan maravilloso. Perfecto.

—Mm —Donghae simplemente tararea, la voz estalla en un gemido mientras siente los labios gruesos pegados a la sensible piel de su cuello, chupando con fuerza y seguramente dejando una marca—. H-Hyukjae...

Las manos calientes espolvoreadas con harina pasan hambrientas por debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus costados con avidez antes de viajar a la parte baja de su espalda, dejando toques suaves y persistentes que le provocan escalofríos, antes de bajar a apretar su regordete trasero, provocando un fuerte gemido.

—Hyuk —su voz es un tono más alto, casi quejumbroso, y sabiendo lo que significa, Hyukjae pasa sus manos por la liga de pantalón de chándal y ropa interior de Donghae, las manos manosean los montículos generosos mientras deja una mordedura en la clavícula de Donghae.

Después de apretar un poco más, las manos abandonan su culo y se apresuran a desvestirlo, mientras las propias manos de Donghae juguetean con el delantal y la ropa de Hyukjae. Muy pronto, están completamente desnudos y Hyukjae está levantando a Donghae por sus muslos carnosos para sentarlo en el mostrador de la cocina. Para mantenerse, Donghae coloca sus manos detrás de él, solo para caer accidentalmente sobre el tazón de crema de chocolate en el que Hyukjae había estado trabajando antes.

—Oh, no —Donghae mueve la cabeza para mirar el desastre, su mano rápidamente coloca el tazón nuevamente en su posición normal vertical antes de que toda la crema se derrame sobre el mostrador—. Lo siento, Hyuk, yo...

—No, espera —dice Hyukjae, y Donghae está a punto de disculparse de nuevo cuando ve la mirada más oscura en los ojos de su amante.

Hay un destello familiar en esos orbes en forma de almendra, y Donghae solo podía gemir cuando se da cuenta de que Hyukjae está mirando la mancha de chocolate en su mano.

—Puedo escuchar los engranajes que se mueven en tu cerebro, Lee Hyukjae —dice Donghae en un tono reprimido, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba la idea.

—¿Oh, sí? —Hyukjae le sonríe burlonamente—. Los escuchas perfectamente y te gusta lo que sugieren, ¿no?

Solo pudo suspirar.

Su novio seguro lo conoce bien.

—Tráelo —simplemente le devuelve la sonrisa, amando la amplia sonrisa que Hyukjae devolvió antes de que el mayor se inclinara para agarrar la manga pastelera detrás de Donghae, el movimiento causó que sus desnudas excitaciones se tocaran y haciendo que el joven gemiera levemente.

—¿Dónde debería decorarte primero, mi adorable pastelito? —pregunta Hyukjae descaradamente entre sus piernas, y Donghae se ríe ruidosamente antes de golpearlo en el hombro.

—Oh, no lo sé —juega con él—. ¿Por qué no decides? Tú eres el pastelero después de todo.

Riendo, Hyukjae mueve sus cejas sugestivamente. —Voy a empezar a decorarte ahora, Pastelito.

—Da tu mejor tiro —dice riendo mientras Donghae se inclina hacia atrás y se sostiene con los codos, permitiendo que su torso sea el lienzo de Hyukjae, y el glaseado de crema de chocolate, su pintura.

Mordiendo su labio sexualmente mientras finge concentración, Hyukjae comienza a exprimir la formación de hielo de la manga pastelera, comenzando con una forma de corazón justo encima del pecho de Donghae. El rubio se ríe, mientras Hyukjae levanta la vista para sonreír tiernamente antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso suave y amoroso en sus labios.

—Te amo, bebé —Hyukjae dice contra sus labios.

—También te amo, Hyukkie.

Hyukjae se aleja y le sonríe suavemente antes de besarlo una vez más en los labios. Donghae siente que su corazón revolotea de regocijo, su estómago amablemente revuelto por la dulce acción a pesar del hecho de que han estado haciendo esto durante años.

—Bien, ahora volvamos a decorar, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Hyukjae con una sonrisa, y Donghae asiente mientras se ríe de las travesuras de su sexy novio.

Hyukjae coloca la manga sobre el torso de Donghae una vez más, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras aprieta dos puntos de glaseado en los pezones de Donghae, haciendo que el menor chille por la sensación de frío sobre sus botones sensibles.

—Comeré esto más tarde —le guiña un ojo Hyukjae, antes de mover la manga hacia el estómago de Donghae, decorarla con varias formas y diseños, mientras el rubio trata de evitar que su abdomen tiemble por su risa porque le hace  _cosquillas._

—Quédate quieto, bebé —Hyukjae regaña en broma mientras termina un patrón en espiral en el costado de la barriga de Donghae—. Todavía tengo que trabajar en la mejor parte.

—¿Cuál es la mejor pa..?  _¡ah!_

Su pregunta es abruptamente ahogada por su propio gemido cuando Hyukjae comienza a  _decorar_  la punta de su erección, la fría capa de hielo se encuentra con el cálido calor de su carne y hace que sus muslos separados tiemblen en absoluto placer y anticipación. Se muerde el labio para sofocar un grito ahogado, cerrando los ojos al sentir la frialdad contra su palpitante excitación.

Siente que Hyukjae comienza a esparcir hielo sobre sus pelotas y también los muslos, y necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar lanzarse al aire y arruinar los esfuerzos de su amante.

—Ah, finalmente he terminado con mi obra maestra —dice Hyukjae, y Donghae abre los ojos para echar un vistazo a lo que ha hecho su novio.

Se encuentra boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de que su estómago comience a convulsionar mientras ríe locamente. —¡Eres tan idiota!

—¡Yah, no te muevas! ¡Lo arruinarás!

—¡Un listón! En mi... mi... —no pudo continuar su frase mientras se reía, sus hombros temblaban, y su codo derecho se deslizaba sobre una gota de hielo y lo deslizaba ligeramente sobre el mostrador—. ¡Ack!

Cae hacia atrás y la parte posterior de su cabeza ligeramente golpea el mostrador, haciéndole gritar y Hyukjae para preocuparse y mirar inquieto.

—Mierda, Hae, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —dice mientras una nueva ronda de risas brota de su garganta—. Ahora date prisa y come tu pastelito por favor, mientras que la guinda todavía está fresca.

—Ah, pero primero quería tomar una foto —bromea Hyukjae, aliviado de saber que su bebé no está herido, mientras deja la manga pastelera a un lado—. Después de todo, es mi mejor obra maestra.

—Si te atreves a tomar una foto de esto, haré...  _¡aah!_

Todos los chistes y las risas desaparecen inmediatamente de su sistema cuando Hyukjae repentinamente lo sumerge en su boca de una vez, la caverna caliente derrite la fría capa de hielo y crea sensaciones deliciosas contra su longitud. La lengua de Hyukjae gira alrededor de su punta, limpiándola de chocolate antes de proceder a lamer y chupar cada centímetro de él, reduciéndolo a un gemido, lloriqueo. Una mano cubre sus bolas, untando el chocolate y llevando la sustancia cremosa al borde de su entrada mientras Hyukjae acelera, moviendo su cabeza sobre Donghae y tragando de vez en cuando hasta que los muslos del rubio tiemblan y sus dedos de los pies se encrespan. Los gemidos tras gemidos siguen saliendo de su garganta, y se aferra fuertemente a los mechones oscuros del cabello de Hyukjae mientras se libera en la boca del mayor, un grito ronco que sale de su garganta.

Hyukjae lo suelta con un sorbo obsceno, antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa y lamerse los labios.

—Delicioso.

Donghae solo pudo gemir en respuesta, un brazo moviéndose hacia arriba para cubrir su rostro en una ligera vergüenza por venirse tan rápido.

—Aww bebé —Hyukjae se encoge de hombros antes de inclinarse y presionar un beso en su cuello—. Aún no he terminado.

Donghae solo pudo maullar débilmente cuando Hyukjae comenzó a pasar su cálida lengua sobre su pecho, lamiéndole la escarcha de su piel, antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de un pezón recubierto de chocolate. Donghae jadea y gime mientras su amante mueve su lengua alrededor del pezón, asegurándose de limpiarlo del chocolate antes de pasar al otro y darle el mismo tratamiento.

Hyukjae luego se mueve al estómago de Donghae, lamiendo cada pedazo de piel que podría alcanzar y mordisqueando puntos sensibles, deleitándose con cada aliento, cada gemido y gimoteo de su nombre, cada pequeño sonido que hace Donghae. Al llegar a la entrepierna del más joven, le da a la extremidad una vez más endurecida un beso húmedo antes de proceder a lamer el desastre que hizo en las bolas de Donghae y la entrada, haciendo que el más joven se estremezca y grite de placer.

Acaricia el apretado anillo de músculos con la punta de la lengua y cierra sus labios alrededor, disfrutando del sabor único del chocolate y  _Donghae_  en su boca mientras empuja su lengua adentro y entierra su nariz en las bolas del más joven, inhalando el aroma almizclado mezclado con chocolate. Los gemidos lo alientan aún más, y mientras extiende una mejilla del culo de Donghae con una mano, su lengua profundiza más. Mueve la lengua más rápido, tratando de barrer casi cada centímetro del interior, y luego siente los temblorosos muslos sobre él, el apretar de la cálida caverna que le rodea la lengua, y rápidamente se aleja.

Donghae deja escapar un gemido agudo. —¡Hyuk!

De repente, ya no está de humor para los juegos preliminares. Rápidamente mueve un brazo hacia un cajón cercano, lo abre y busca una pequeña botella que guardan para situaciones de emergencia como esta. Sus manos se cierran alrededor de ella y rápidamente lo saca, recorriendo toda la temblorosa forma de Donghae antes de que se enganchen con los vidriosos de su amante antes de inclinarse hacia delante y frotar los labios juntos con hambre, labios y lenguas reunidos en un baile sensual y acalorado.

Alejándose y apoyando sus frentes juntas, Hyukjae lleva su mano libre a la mejilla de Donghae. —Te amo, Donghae. Muchisísimo.

—También te amo —dice Donghae, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae y tirando de él en otro beso abrasador—. Hyukkie, date prisa, por favor.

Sonriendo con cariño ante la impaciencia de su amante, Hyukjae tararea y se aleja. Coloca sus manos debajo de los muslos del joven, levantándolos ligeramente para exponer su entrada fácilmente. Abriendo la botella de lubricante, vierte una cantidad decente en sus dedos, separándolos uniformemente antes de llevar uno para hurgar en el agujero fruncido de Donghae. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia la cara del joven, y al verlo asentir con seguridad, inserta un dedo con cuidado, observando cómo los ojos de Donghae se agitan y una exhalación entrecortada escapa de sus labios.

Después de tirar y empujar por un rato, Hyukjae pone otro lentamente, sus ojos se centran en la cara de Donghae y observan si hay signos de incomodidad mientras hace tijera y estira. No encuentra ninguno, y fácilmente mete otro dedo.

Pronto, Donghae se queja de que se dé prisa, y riendo entre dientes, Hyukjae se retira y se cubre generosamente con lubricante.

Mira fijamente la cara de su amante mientras se coloca frente a la entrada que espera. Al ver el asentimiento impaciente, Hyukjae sonríe suavemente antes de comenzar a empujar, sus ojos se cierran instantáneamente al calor ardiente que lo envuelve. No pudo obligarse a hacer una pausa, incluso cuando escucha el dolorido gemido de Donghae, solo deteniéndose cuando está completamente cubierto, el borde de la entrada de su amante se extendía cómodamente alrededor de la base de su excitación.

Se inclina hacia adelante y le da un suave beso en el cuello a Donghae mientras espera dolorosamente una señal para moverse. Toma unos pocos segundos más antes de que Donghae le susurra y Hyukjae no duda en comenzar a moverse contra su amante. Comienza con un ritmo lento, entrando y saliendo de la estrecha caverna mientras gime contra el pecho del más joven, antes de ganar velocidad gradualmente, ciego y sordo al resto del mundo mientras se sumerge completamente en nada más que en Donghae.

Donghae se retorcía y gemía ininteligiblemente debajo de él, sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de mechones deshilachados de pelo oscuro y las uñas le arañaban el hombro, mientras Hyukjae golpea y embiste sin pensar en él. Su mundo se reduce repentinamente al placer absoluto que recorre todo su cuerpo, sus movimientos apresurados gobernados por un impulso animalista para reclamar a su amante y hacerle gritar su nombre.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Hyukjae!

Casi demasiado pronto, Hyukjae comienza a sentir pequeñas agitaciones alrededor de él, indicándole lo que está por venir. Se mueve aún más rápido, caderas en embestidas descoordinadas mientras lame una mancha de chocolate por debajo del pecho de Donghae, una mano yendo a un pezón y pellizcándolo mientras otra se envuelve alrededor de la erección de Donghae, sacudiéndolo con fuerza en un ritmo inestable y tembloroso.

Con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, Donghae suelta gritos entrecortado del nombre de Hyukjae cuando siente que el calor en sus regiones más bajas explota, su visión se pone blanca al escuchar a Hyukjae gemir su nombre contra su pecho.

Jadeando y estremeciéndose, abraza a Hyukjae hasta que las embestidas del mayor se detienen lentamente. Podía sentir que todo su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, sus párpados incluidos, y solo podía soltar un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió que Hyukjae se retiraba, el líquido caliente goteaba por su entrada. Siente suaves y tiernos besos en todo el cuello y la cara, y abre los ojos ligeramente solo para ver a su amante sonriendo soñoliento hacia él.

—Hola bebé —dice Hyukjae antes de fruncir los labios para besar a Donghae en la punta de la nariz.

—Hyukkie —dice Donghae suavemente, con una sonrisa serena tirando de sus labios—. Estoy tan cansado.

—Igual —murmura Hyukjae—. ¿Estás bien tu espalda?

—Yo... realmente no puedo sentir nada más. Todo se siente pesado.

—Vale. Te llevaré después de que recupere algo de fuerza.

Luego Hyukjae entierra su cara en el cuello de Donghae, descansando contra su amante por un momento mientras Donghae lo abraza más cerca.

—Te amo, Hyukkie.

—Mm, también te amo, cariño.

Se quedan medio dormidos en el mostrador antes de que Donghae intente darse la vuelta y termine gimiendo por la sensación de dolor.

Hyukjae se despierta rápidamente y carga a su bebé en sus brazos, apresurándolos a llegar a la habitación y depositando cuidadosamente a Donghae en la cama antes de caer a su lado, listo para la tierra de los sueños.

—¿Hyuk? —Donghae murmura débilmente en su pecho.

—¿Mm?

—Tu... proyecto de pastelitos y... ingredientes... en el mostrador de la cocina...

—No importa... limpiaré después...

—Bien... Buenas noches

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Y se duermen a pesar de que son las tres de la tarde.

* * *

 

[PDF](https://bibliotecaeunhae.wordpress.com/2018/05/15/conversaciones/)


End file.
